


Californication

by Merula31



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hollywood, Lemon, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Self-Worth Issues, Writers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merula31/pseuds/Merula31
Summary: Heero stepped off the plane, looking around. Winner had assured him that someone would be waiting on the other end. He had expected a limo driver- someone in a suit, carrying a sign, prim and proper.He had forgotten that this was LA.The young man waiting for him was dressed in tight black jeans and a purple shirt, sunglasses shading his eyes despite the fact that they were indoors. His hair was long, tied back in a braid that flicked back and forth as he moved. He looked like some kind of indy movie star-then again, Heero thought, this was LA. He probably was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Merula's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

Heero stepped off the plane, looking around. Winner had assured him that someone would be waiting on the other end. Heero had no desire to fumble his way around the mysteries of the LA freeway system.   
  
He had expected a limo driver- someone in a suit, carrying a sign, prim and proper.   
  
He had forgotten that this was LA.   
  
The young man waiting for him was dressed in tight black jeans and a purple shirt, sunglasses shading his eyes despite the fact that they were indoors. His hair was long, tied back in a braid that flicked back and forth as he moved. He looked like some kind of indy movie star-then again, Heero thought, this was LA. He probably was.   
  
He moved to intercept Heero, smiling.   
  
"Mr. Yuy?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Quatre Winner sent me to pick you up." He reached out a hand to grab Heero's carry-on. "He wants you to come to his office right away. I can take you to the hotel afterwards." He set off at a brisk pace and Heero moved to keep up.   
  
"Wants to get right to it, hm?" Heero commented, nearly under his breath.   
  
His escort gave him an amused smile. "You only gave him a few days to convince you to sell him the option."   
  
"I thought it was only one presentation." Heero rolled his eyes.   
  
"You have a reputation as a tough sell, Mr. Yuy."   
  
Heero had to agree with him there. He hadn't even wanted to attend this meeting, (and now it sounded like more than one) but the new book was giving him trouble and he needed a diversion. His agent had jumped when Heero mentioned needing a vacation.   
  
Heero didn't see how attending meetings with movie people to discuss a movie he didn't want made was a vacation, but Dorothy had a way of being persuasive. "How was your flight?" His odd escort asked him on the way out to the parking lot. Heero blinked in the bright sunlight, fumbling for his sunglasses.   
  
"Lousy. Turbulence. Delayed..."   
  
"All around awful, it sounds like." He smiled again. "I know Quatre said right away, but if you need to stop somewhere we can. Get some coffee? Tea? Smoothie? Energy Drink?"  
  
Heero blinked at the young man's casual use of his employer's first name. Then again, they did things differently out here.    
  
"Is it safe to drink that kind of stuff here?" Heero asked. "I hear you guys add weird stuff to it- grass for example?"   
  
"Don't believe everything you've heard about California," the other laughed. "The food here is pretty great- traffic sucks, but well, what can you expect when you live in a state like this one?"   
  
He stopped by a black mustang and popped the trunk, placing Heero's bag inside. "So, what do you say, Mr. Yuy? Care to stop somewhere?"  
  
"I would like something cold to drink-" Heero paused. "I'm sorry- I didn't get your name."   
  
The other smacked himself in the forehead. "My bad!" He extended a hand to Heero. "Duo Maxwell, at your service."   
  
He opened the car door and Heero followed, gaping a bit at his name. "Duo Maxwell? Aren't you the one that wrote Kindly Stopped? And the other- Fly Buzzed?"   
  
"That's me." Duo smiled- a real smile, Heero noted- "I didn't think anyone had read Fly..."   
  
"What are you doing here?" Popped out before Heero could stop it.   
  
"Scriptwriting." Duo's mouth turned down a bit and he slid into the car.   
  
Heero joined him, waiting until for a moment, wondering if he had offended the other somehow.   
  
"I really enjoyed both your books," He offered tentatively.   
  
"Shouldn't that be my line?" The standard smile was back. "I only wrote two books and the second was panned by the DP critic..."   
  
"I don't know why that idiot has so much clout," Heero shook his head. "Though he can usually target the good ones. I didn't understand his review of it though- that viciousness wasn't like him, he's usually more subtle." He closed his mouth in dismay. What was he doing? He never talked like this to someone he just met.   
  
Then again, Heero had really enjoyed his books.  He had hoped to meet Duo at a conference or a signing or event someplace...   
  
"I know why," Duo rolled his shoulders. "I gave him a black eye."   
  
"That was you?!"   
  
"You saw it?"   
  
"Couple years ago? Right eye? I wondered who had clocked him."   
  
"Yeah, he said the price of a good review was a little service he wanted me to perform for him."   
  
"Ah," Heero nodded. "I've heard he does that."   
  
"Never asked you, huh?"   
  
"Me? Horror Shock writer that I am? He compared my writing to vomit once." Heero smiled. "He'd rather die than read one of my books. Too common."   
  
"Still good though," Duo grinned. "I liked them."   
  
Heero was oddly pleased by that. "Thanks, but yours were better."   
  
Duo, much to Heero's amusement, turned a light pink.  "Uh... thanks. You know- you're not what I expected..." He closed his mouth, looking slightly horrified.   
  
"What did you expect?"   
  
"I wasn't really sure. I mean- I've seen your pictures on the books... but, uh- well- I've driven a lot of writers in to meetings and..." He stopped, a bit redder.   
  
Heero chuckled. "I know. We tend to have over inflated opinions of ourselves."   
  
"Well, tons of people read and love your work..."   
  
"I don't," Heero shrugged. "I mean- I like to write, but the stuff that sells is my nightmares... not my dreams. I have to write it down- so it doesn't come true." He looked out the window, wondering why he was confiding in this stranger. "I make them real in my books, you see.That way they won't happen."   
  
Duo nodded, that real smile back on his lips. "I understand." Then he switched the conversation to the landmarks they were passing, somehow understanding that Heero was feeling awkward over sharing so much.   
  
Duo drove Heero through a coffee shop, got him an iced coffee that he declared totally lawn free and then took him to the studio.   
  
They walked in through the lobby which had way too much glass to make Heero feel comfortable. Duo caught him eyeing it. "Modern LA architecture not to your taste?"   
  
"Don't you guys have earthquakes here?" Heero asked as Duo took off his sunglasses and pocketed them.   
  
"Sure." Duo's eyes met his and Heero blinked when he realized they matched Duo's shirt. Unusual.   
  
"And this is all safe?" Heero gestured at the glass.   
  
"Sure." Duo repeated, pointing to the joints. "They flex. Don't even worry. Don't think a little thing like an earthquake is going to stop a designer... It's the style, you know?" He rolled his eyes. "Besides, this way everyone can check themselves out as they walk through- no lines at the mirrors in here..."   
  
"I hope you're kidding."   
  
Duo just smiled again as they arrived before the receptionist's desk. "Hey Hilde! Got the writer man here to talk to the big guy."   
  
The girl, a pretty tan brunette, smiled as Duo leaned over her desk. "Sure thing Duo. He said to go on up when you got here." She turned the power of her smile on Heero. "Welcome to Winner Studios, Mr. Yuy!"   
  
"Thank you." Heero managed as Duo dragged him off towards the elevators.   
  
The doors slid open and inside the elevator already was a pretty woman with dark blonde hair. She looked vaguely familiar.  A dark-haired Asian man in a black suit stood next to her. "Hi Duo!" She chirped.   
  
"Hey Relena! Mind if we share your elevator? We're going up to see Quatre."   
  
"So am I."  She waved her hand and they stepped in. "Who's your friend?"   
  
"This is Heero Yuy. Heero, this is Relena Peacecraft- not that I think you need to be introduced? I'm sure you've seen some of her movies?"   
  
Heero clasped the actress's hand. That was why she looked familiar. "Yes of course," he replied, and hoped he wouldn't be called on to remember which ones he had seen. He wasn't a big moviegoer.   
  
"Heero Yuy, the writer?" Relena smiled wider.   
  
"That's me."   
  
"Oh! So you're finally here to discuss the movie deal with Quatre? How exciting! I hear they want to do All Fall Down- I would love to be Mary!"   
  
So that was the book he was here to talk about. No way in hell. He smiled though, not wanting to be rude. "I guess that's the one they want."   
  
Relena gave him an odd look, as if he had missed a cue somewhere. He wondered what he had said wrong. Luckily, Duo came to his rescue.   
  
"They want several actually," Duo told him. "Hey Chang, how's it going?" This was addressed to the other occupant of the elevator, who merely lifted an eyebrow in reply.   
  
Duo turned to Heero. "Chang doesn't talk while he's on the job. It might distract him from protecting Relena."   
  
Relena laughed. "Some of us take our jobs seriously Duo!" She teased.   
  
Duo put a hand to his heart. "Are you implying that I don't?"   
  
The elevator chimed. Chang stepped out first, looking up and down the hallway. Heero was suddenly glad that he had told Dorothy no on the security issue. That kind of thing would drive him crazy. Sure, he got death threats and odd stuff all the time- all horror writers did, but he figured that either he'd deal with the threat, or he'd go down and his nightmares would be over.   
  
He followed Duo and the other two down a short hallway and into a large office. Three men were waiting. One was sitting elegantly draped over a chair, one was behind the huge desk and the third was leaning against the wall.  Relena went to go sit on another chair, Chang standing behind her.   
  
"Here he is, Quatre," Duo said as he led Heero forward to the desk. "This is Heero Yuy. Heero, this is the head of our studio, Quatre Winner." The blond haired man looked a little too young and innocent to be running a studio, but Heero guessed that his appearance was more than likely an asset. Who would want to yell at a guy who looked like someone's kid brother?   
  
"A pleasure to meet you," Winner got up and leaned over his desk to shake Heero's hand, beaming as he did so. "You have no idea how delighted we are that you agreed to come and talk to us! We have several presentations for you- everyone in the studio has been so excited at the idea of taking one of your books and bringing them to life." He smiled warmly. "We're so glad you decided to come and see us..."   
  
Heero found it hard to interrupt. Winner was known as a dealmaker, and he could see why. It would be hard to resist all that wholesome, seemingly sincere charm.   
  
"I'm afraid we had a mix up," he said. "My agent told me there was only one presentation, and in all honesty, this is more her idea than mine. I'm not sure that my books are really the kind of thing the public needs to see on the screen..."   
  
"Agents," Winner laughed. "We know all about them here, trust me! Don't we Lena?" He turned and smiled at the girl.   
  
"Now, now, Quatre," she laughed. "You know you love Trieze! And he is one of the best agents I've ever had." She turned the power of her smile on Heero. "He convinces me to do all kinds of things I would never think of either! Usually for my own good!"   
  
Heero wasn't sure what to say back to her. He liked Dorothy well enough, but he didn't think a movie deal was for his own good.   
  
"Why don't you let us start with one, and if it goes okay, maybe we can charm you into watching the rest?" Winner asked Heero after a moment. Again, there was that feeling that he'd missed a cue somehow.   
  
"All right," he agreed, turning back to the studio head. "That would be fine."   
  
He could always say no later. Or sneak out of the hotel. Either would work.   
  
"All right then," Winner gestured to the man leaning on the wall. "This is Trowa Barton, our special effects guru."   
  
"Pleasure," Barton came forward and grasped Heero's hand. "I've enjoyed reading your books." His brown hair fell over his face so that only one eye showed, almost as if he was wearing a mask, Heero thought. "You describe things very well. My team and Zechs' have put something together to show you."  He gestured toward the other man, still elegantly draped over the chair.   
  
Apparently they felt he needed no introduction, and Heero supposed they were right. Zechs- no last name, was one of the hottest directors around. Even Heero had heard of him.   
  
Apparently they had pulled out the big guns for this meeting.   
  
"If you'll follow me to the screening room?" Trowa gestured towards another door. Heero nodded. A screening room? He had expected to be given scripts and maybe some pictures or a PowerPoint of some kind.   
  
The room was set up almost like a real movie theater, but with only about ten seats. The others had followed them in, and Heero sat down in an aisle seat against the back wall. He didn't want to be surrounded.   
  
Barton didn't bat an eye, though Winner looked slightly nonplussed. He took the seat in front of Heero, Relena next to him. Barton sat on Heero's other side. Zechs draped himself over the seat beside Relena.   
  
Duo flashed Heero a grin as he went to take his seat next to Barton. Chang stood in the doorway, dark sunglasses still on. Heero wonderedbriefly if they ever came off.   
  
"We did a little test film to show you what we could do with your stories," Barton told him. "I think we did a very good job."   
  
"Roll the clip," Quatre called up to the booth.   
  
The room darkened and images started to appear on the screen.    
  
Heero hadn't been lying when he said his books were nightmares.   
  
And he saw one come to life on the screen in front of him.   
  
Barton had done a good job- too good a job. His heart started pounding in his chest as he watched the scene play out in front of him. This was why he had never wanted his books done like this... he wanted to leave, but the images captured him, held him, wouldn't let him go...   
  
Just like his nightmares did.   
  
Heero was relieved when the lights came back on. Winner and Relena turned around, looking for his reaction.   
  
Heero got to his feet, feeling himself shake.   
  
"Excuse me," he muttered and dashed out of the room, pushing past Chang.  
  
He went out the door and turned, looking for a spot to recoup himself. There was a balcony at the end of the hallway and fortunately, the door was unlocked. Heero stepped out onto the balcony and began taking deep breaths of the smoggy air, trying to regain his equilibrium. He knew he should be feeling embarrassed, he had written the damn thing after all- but his books were a way of purging those images. They never came back to haunt him.   
  
That had been quite a haunting.   
  
"Heero?" Duo's voice was soft. "You okay?"   
  
Heero turned, expecting to see mockery in those eyes, but found Duo looking at him with concern.   
  
"That was a bit too realistic," Heero told him.   
  
"That's Trowa's style," he smiled understandingly. "Not ready to see a nightmare when you were awake?"   
  
"No."   
  
"I can understand that." He nodded.   
  
Heero took another deep breath. "I'd better go apologize."   
  
"For what? I'll bet Trowa's thrilled that he got it right..."   
  
He was, oddly enough. When Heero and Duo entered that office again and Heero stumbled his way through an explanation, Barton actually smiled.   
  
"Thank you," he said. "That's quite a compliment."   
  
"So- are you ready to talk details?" Winner asked.  Heero shook his head.   
  
"No."   
  
Winner stared at him, looking shocked.   
  
"But Mr. Yuy, Heero," Relena pouted at him from her perch on Quatre's desk. "You said everything was perfect- right out of your book... and wouldn't I make a great Mary?"   
  
"I just don't feel that my books are really the kind of things people need to see..." Heero protested. How could he explain that he didn't want these things to become more real?   
  
Relena's pout increased, and Quatre chuckled. "Mr. Yuy, how is that any different than someone reading your material? They see it in their minds as they read- all we've done is give it a true visual. And you know they will be popular! Your fans want these movies- can youdisappoint all those people all over the world who read your books?"   
  
"The books should be plenty," Heero replied. "I never wanted these to be made into films, and all that clip did was prove it. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." He spun on his heel and left the room.   
  
Dorothy was due for a phone call. Had she known about the clip?   
  
Heero pressed the button for the elevator.   
  
"Wait for me. I'm your driver remember?" A voice said from behind him. He turned, Duo stood there, looking slightly out of breath.   
  
"You are too good a writer to be someone's driver," Heero snapped. "Just give me my bag and I'll take a cab to a hotel." Dorothy had saidhe had a room reserved somewhere- had he written it down?   
  
"You think you can sleep after seeing one of your nightmares?" Duo retorted.   
  
That was a bit too personal.  The elevator dinged and Heero stepped inside. Duo followed.   
  
"I don't sleep much anyway," Heero told him. "Catnaps, dozes... I usually write at night... Just give me my bag and I'll get a cab. You do have those here right?"  
  
"Sure we do, but it's no trouble. I'll drive you." The doors opened and Duo followed Heero across the lobby, easily keeping pace. "Besides, Quatre is hoping I'll convince you still. The meeting tomorrow is still on after all."   
  
Heero stopped and looked at him. "I said no."   
  
"So?"   
  
"I stormed out."   
  
"Heero, people do that all the time here."   
  
"So they expected that?"   
  
"Sure, it just means that they think you want more money."  Duo grinned.   
  
"Like I need that," Heero rolled his eyes. "Fine. Drive me to the hotel."   
  
"Thank you." Duo started to walk again, waving at Hilde as they passed the front desk.   
  
"It doesn't mean I'm going to the meeting tomorrow. If anything I'm going back to the airport."   
  
"Then I'll drive you there." Duo gestured at his car. "Get in."   
  
"Why are you being so nice about this?" Heero asked.   
  
Duo shook his head. "Relax, I'm on your side. I was once the one they were wooing here. I said no and hung on to my artistic principles. Then my second book crashed and Quatre offered me a job."   
  
"That's why you get the crappy pick up the writer jobs too." Heero got into the car.   
  
"No. Quatre's not that mean."  Duo joined him, fastening his seatbelt. "I get them so that I can remind people that fame is fleeting. The been there, done this kind of thing. I was lucky Quatre was nice enough to offer me a job." He started the car up and pulled out of the parking space. "Except it all doesn't apply in your case. You've been writing and selling for a long time. You could put your name on a phone directory and people would buy it."    
  
Heero sighed, wishing he had some kind of comeback to that. Then he wondered what the hell he was doing having this kind of conversation with someone he just met. He seemed to be doing that frequently with Duo. Was it just because he had liked the guy's books? Because he had identified with his characters and fallen into the whole world that he had created? Wished that his dreams could've been more like the world Duo wrote about?   
  
"Which hotel do you want?"   
  
Heero turned his head and blinked. "What?"   
  
"We made reservations at three of them- well, the studio keeps suites. What kind of hotel do you like staying at?"   
  
Heero groaned. "None of them. I don't want to be obligated to the studio. Is there one I can go to that they don't have a suite? Or maybe you could just drop me off at the airport." That sounded like a good idea.   
  
"You want to leave the Golden State so soon? You haven't even seen all the sights yet!" Duo protested. "Look, let me take you to dinner at least." He gave Heero a smile. "And then you can come and spend the night in my guestroom, okay?"   
  
"I don't want to impose..."   
  
"It's no imposition." Duo shook his head. "Really. Then I can show it to people and say 'Heero Yuy slept here.'"   
  
"You wouldn't do that."   
  
"You're right, I wouldn't." Duo laughed. "Well, only with dates I wanted to impress! So, is that okay?"   
  
"It really isn't an imposition?"   
  
"Nope. I'd love to have you."   
  
"All right. But dinner is on me, okay?"   
  
Duo gave him an arch look, letting his eyes slide down Heero's torso. "Now there's an idea," he purred. Heero felt his blood heat up.   
  
 "Please tell me you aren't trying to seduce me into this movie scheme?" He asked, managing to lift his eyebrow and keep his tone light.    
  
"Nah, Relena was supposed to, but you didn't bite." Duo grinned at Heero's expression. "What? You didn't see all that eyelash fluttering she was doing? She's made tougher men than you turn into mush."    
  
"Ah," Heero nodded. That's why he kept feeling like he'd been missing his cues with her. "I still don't understand why you guys were going to all that trouble- I mean- there are tons of horror writers out there..."   
  
"You do realize how popular your books are right?" Duo gave him an amused look.   
  
"Yes, but still..." Heero shrugged. "To me they aren't anything really special- not like the ones you wrote..."   
  
"But that's just it." Duo pulled into a parking lot and searched for a space. "Yours are about everyday people facing bad things... that really resonates with a lot of people out there. People like themselves dealing with and surviving bad things. Universal appeal." He pulled into a space. "Hope this is okay for dinner. You don't seem like the fancy type."   
  
Heero looked at the yellow, white and black sign. "California Pizza Kitchen? Sure, that sounds fine. Pizza is pizza even in California-right?"   
  
Duo laughed. "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later they were sitting in the shiny white, black and yellow restaurant, and Heero was looking at the menu in surprise. Some of the stuff on these pizzas was...odd... to say the least.   
  
"I take back the pizza is pizza comment," he said to Duo, who smiled.   
  
"I know. They are all good though. Honest." He put his menu down.   
  
The waitress dropped by and they placed their orders. Once she was gone, Duo propped his elbows up on the table.   
  
"So, do you think you'll go to the meeting tomorrow or try and catch a plane home?"   
  
Heero shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I need to talk to Dorothy..." he sighed and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. The message light was blinking. "Damn, looks like the she-devil called."   
  
"If you dislike your agent so much you should change her," Duo suggested.   
  
"It's not that I dislike her, she's just... very persuasive. I told her I was having trouble with the next book and that I was going to take a vacation. She managed somehow to get me to come out here for my vacation."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "A weekend vacation isn't much..."   
  
"I just needed to see some new things, breathe different air..."   
  
"Meet new people?"   
  
"Sort of. I don't know many as it is. Oh I meet a lot- especially on the tours," Heero shrugged, "but that's more of a 'hi, what's your name, yes, glad you liked it, uh huh, thanks, bye' kind of thing."   
  
Duo chuckled. "You know, a vacation to most people is some time on a beach, or skiing or something... did you bring a towel? Were you planning on going to the beaches or the mountains here?"   
  
"I don't know how to ski or swim." Heero admitted. "I have a spa thing at home, but that's just for sitting in."   
  
"Do you sit in it?"   
  
"Not often."   
  
Duo sighed. "Then what do you do for fun? To unwind from your writing?"   
  
"I walk or jog or bike. That's it."   
  
"You don't hang out with your friends?"   
  
"I see Doro whenever I'm in New York. I see my stepsister and her family occasionally, but they all live pretty far away."   
  
"Sounds lonely." Heero shrugged.   
  
"What do you do?"   
  
"Me?" Duo laughed. "I go to a bunch of silly parties given by shallow people and try and keep myself working. You're only as good as your last movie out here."   
  
"That doesn't sound fun."   
  
"It's not." Duo rolled his eyes.   
  
Heero's phone vibrated under his fingers. "It's Doro."   
  
"You didn't look at the number."   
  
"She's the only one who calls me on the cell." He answered the phone. "Dorothy."   
  
"You did so good today darling!" His agent laughed delightedly in his ear. "They doubled their offer! And gave you final say on the scripts! The contract they sent me is perfect!"   
  
"Dorothy- I don't want to do this..." Heero protested.   
  
"Heero, darling, why not? Most authors would kill for this kind of contract! You'll never have to write again!"   
  
"I don't have to now," Heero pointed out.   
  
"Heero," Dorothy's voice dropped. "Honestly! They doubled the amount of money. That big director Zechs wants to direct! There's some starlet already cast! They have an award winning screenwriter! Your fans will be lining up weeks in advance! You don't want to disappoint all your fans? The ones that send you letters asking about movie deals?"   
  
"I don't think they'd be that upset. " Heero told her. "Did you know they made a clip to show me?"  
  
"A clip?" His agent sounded puzzled. "Like a mini-movie?"   
  
"Yes. It..."   
  
"That's wonderful!" She caroled in his ear. "They really must've wanted to impress you! Mr. Winner said he had some more things to show you tomorrow!"   
  
"I'm not going back there."   
  
"Heero, dearest, these people have done a lot already- could it really hurt to listen to them?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You haven't scheduled a flight back?" Dorothy sounded slightly worried.   
  
"Not yet."   
  
"Good! Then you can still go listen to them tomorrow!"   
  
"Dorothy...."   
  
"You sound grumpy. Call me in the morning. You want to do this Heero!" Dorothy hung up.   
  
Heero put the phone down with a groan.   
  
"Eat," Duo advised him, gesturing with his fork to the salad that had appeared in the middle of the table. Heero picked up his fork and looked at the salad.   
  
"I didn't order this."   
  
"I did. We'll share it. Trust me- the pizza takes a bit to cook. So, she wants you to do it?"   
  
"Of course." Heero took a bite of salad and looked at Duo. "Are you the screenwriter they have lined up for this?"   
  
Duo nodded. "As far as I know. The scripts get passed around a lot, but yes, I think so."   
  
"You've won awards?"   
  
Duo poked at the salad. "A few, I guess. Screenwriters' guild stuff. No big deal." He looked faintly pink.   
  
"Did you write one for All Fall Down?"   
  
"I have a draft of it, yes." Duo met his eyes. "Quatre asked me to write one. We're scheduled to present it to you tomorrow."   
  
Heero considered this for a moment, his mind going down a path he'd been trying to avoid. He couldn't help it. "Is your job riding on it?"   
  
Duo looked surprised. "No. I write drafts for stuff that never gets done all the time. Such is my job. Why?"   
  
Heero didn't answer, unsure of how to frame the question he wanted to ask. Unsure if he wanted to ask it.   
  
Duo looked at him for a moment, eyes narrowing. "Hey. You don't think I'm trying to set you up, do you? Make friends with you and then guilt you into this movie?" He sounded indignant.   
  
Heero looked down at the salad, suddenly feeling like an idiot. "It's happened before. Though it wasn't a movie..." He took a breath. "I'm sorry..."   
  
There was a long pause. Duo's hand touched his arm. "It's okay." Heero looked up. Duo's mouth wasn't smiling, but he didn't look mad- more accepting. "I don't blame you for thinking it. But, honestly, my job does not ride on it, and all Quatre asked me to do was drive you around. He tends to do that because he feels the screenwriter needs to understand the author and the work- or we'll lose the book fans. That's all. I swear it."   
  
"I am sorry." Heero tried again.   
  
"And I said, it's okay." Duo smiled. "I promise you that I usually drive the writers to the meetings and nothing more. I rarely go out to dinner with them, and I've never dared offer the use of my spare room to one before."   
  
"Why'd you offer it to me?"   
  
"Because I'm enjoying your company," Duo patted Heero's arm. "And because after seeing your face during that clip today... well, I just thought you'd appreciate the company."   
  
Heero felt himself flush a little. Thankfully, the waitress appeared at that moment with their pizzas. His, much to his relief, looked like a normal pizza. Heero blinked at Duo's. "Is that... duck?"   
  
Duo grinned. "Yep." He pulled a piece off and stuck it on Heero's plate. "Try it, Heero, walk on the wild side."   
  
Heero picked up the piece and took a cautious bite. To his surprise it was actually good. He took a piece of his Hawaiian pizza and held it out to Duo. "Fair trade?"   
  
Duo smiled and reached out, taking a hold of Heero's wrist, letting his fingers caress the pulse point. "I just want a taste." He took a bite from the slice Heero offered him. His fingers slid away from Heero's wrist and Heero had to remind himself to breathe.   
  
Duo's smile widened as Heero searched for something to say. "Uh... are you working on a book? Or are you only doing screenplays?" He finally managed.   
  
Duo chuckled. "What writer isn't working on a book? Hell if I'd be able to get anything published again that way though. I really should just stick to screenplays."   
  
"That would be a pity. I liked your books. Did they ever get made into movies? You said Quatre..."   
  
Duo shook his head. "Nope. I still think my books would be corny- though Quatre still asks me about turning the first one into a movie sometimes." He focused on his pizza. "I just think they would be... well, awful. Even if they were done well. I just can't see it."   
  
"I know what you mean." Heero said, and Duo shook his head.   
  
"I don't think that applies to yours- I really don't. I mean- they are so visual already..." He picked up another slice of pizza. "It was easy to screenplay yours- it just flowed- I didn't have to fight it."   
  
"Have there been ones you've fought with?" Heero asked, interested in the process.   
  
"Have there ever been! Did you ever read...." And Duo launched into a long description of a best selling children's series that he was asked to write the screenplay for and the resulting fiascos. Heero listened, eating his pizza and asking occasional questions.   
  
Mostly though, he watched the man across from him. Duo didn't look like the kind to be haunted by anything- and yet, he seemed to understand Heero's nightmares. Then again, his books... this wasn't how Heero had pictured Duo Maxwell.   
  
They finished their pizza and headed out into the warm California night. Duo had wound down a little, he was silent as he maneuvered through the traffic on the freeway, and Heero wondered what he was thinking about.   
  
"Do you have the screenplay?" He asked.   
  
Duo glanced over at him. "The one I wrote for your book? Yes."   
  
"May I read it tonight?"   
  
"Sure." Duo lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"   
  
"I want to see what you did to it. I want to see... how it came out."   
  
"Okay. But keep in mind it's a draft. And if you do end up wanting to make the movie, you don't have to use it. And you can change anything you like. And..."   
  
Heero laughed. "Duo, relax. Why do you apologize for your writing?"   
  
Duo gave him an incredulous look. "You really don't know your fellow writers well do you? I'm messing with your art, my friend. I need to apologize for everything. One of them said it must be my eye color that caused me to mess with his vision and add all the purple prose to it..."   
  
"You are kidding."   
  
"Nope. I think he was mad when I told him that I don't wear contacts." Duo made a sharp left turn. "Almost home."   
  
"Nice neighborhood." The houses were mostly tiny looking bungalow style houses, like something out of the fifties- and maybe they were.   
  
"Thanks." Duo pulled up in front of one of the houses and hit his garage door opener.   
  
Heero followed Duo inside. Duo flipped on the lights. "It's not great, but it's home."   
  
Heero felt himself relax. The furniture was comfortable and used looking, and not one piece looked fashionable or trendy. Duo flipped on a few more lights, one illuminating a pool in the backyard.   
  
"I always have to check to make sure no one's floating in it," Duo joked. Heero smiled. "Sorry- Hollywood humor. Why don't you have a seat? I'll put your bag in the spare room and get the script for you."   
  
Duo vanished down the hallway and Heero tried to perch on the couch, only to fail when the overstuffed cushions pulled him in. Duo returned a moment later, a sheaf of paper in his hands.   
  
"Here you go." He handed the script to Heero. "I'm going to check my messages and email. Can I get you something to drink?"   
  
"I'm fine," Heero smiled. Duo turned towards a desk stuck in the corner of the room and Heero bent his head over the papers in his hands.   
  
It was a long time before he resurfaced, nearly gasping, knowing the dreams were going to be bad tonight, but...   
  
He looked up. Duo was sitting at the desk, a laptop open in front of him, it's glow illuminating the planes of his face.   
  
"Duo-" He tried, and searched for the phrases he needed. Duo turned away from the screen and got to his feet.   
  
"That bad, huh?" He said as he moved to the sofa, sitting down beside Heero. "I told you..."   
  
"It's wonderful. You... you changed some things, yes, but they needed to be changed for this... and you... I could see it again... more so than even in that room today..." Heero closed his mouth. He was messing this up terribly. He took a breath and looked up into Duo's eyes. They were wide with surprise. "Damn, you are a terrific writer..."   
  
The papers were suddenly gone from his hands, and Duo was leaning over him, claiming Heero's mouth with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

The papers were suddenly gone from his hands, and Duo was leaning over him, claiming Heero's mouth with his own.   
  
It wasn't a deep or passionate kiss. Just a brush of lips that lingered for a moment, enough to warm Heero's mouth and leave him wanting more. It was over too fast for him to respond...   
  
"That is," said Duo, his lips still close to Heero's, "the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."   
  
Heero wondered if he could come up with something even nicer, but his brain refused to cooperate. It wanted him to get Duo's mouth back.   
  
"Oh sorry," Duo scooted away. "Little too enthusiastic there. I apologize."   
  
Heero tried to tell him that it was okay, he enjoyed the enthusiasm, no need to apologize, but the words wouldn't come.   
  
Duo picked the script up off the floor and gave Heero a worried look. "Um, I really am sorry... I tend to get impulsive sometimes and do things I shouldn't...."   
  
"It's okay," Heero managed. "I think that's the best thank you I've ever gotten."   
  
Duo's worried look vanished, and he smiled as he settled back into the couch cushions next to Heero. "You really didn't mind me changing that thing with Mary's mother in the garage?" He flipped open the script.   
  
"No, it really wasn't a huge plot thing, and you covered the stuff about the lake during their conversation later in the kitchen..." Heero tapped the page. "Just enough to start the tension."   
  
"I had to get rid of that subplot about the kid next door... I..."   
  
"I don't see how it would fit in," Heero shook his head. "The movie can't be 12 hours long after all." Duo gave him a bemused look.   
  
"Some authors would love it if we could make it 12 hours long. They hate having to trim out the details! Not to mention the fans!" Duo explained. "The fans can go crazy if their favorite scene isn't there..."   
  
"You kept all the major plot points," Heero shook his head. "I think you did great. I don't see why anyone would be disappointed with it..."   
  
Duo laughed. "You are one of a kind." He looked at the clock. "It's getting late. Do you want to go to bed?"   
  
The abrupt change of subject threw Heero for a moment. Then he realized that while he avoided sleep as much as he could, Duo probably liked to sleep. It was late and Duo had to be tired.   
  
"That sounds fine." Duo slid off the sofa and then offered Heero a hand up.   
  
"C'mon then." He stifled a yawn, which only proved Heero's theory, and led Heero down the hallway. He opened the door to a small bedroom. "Here we go, the guestroom of Casa de Maxwell. The bathroom is through that door and there's books and a TV if you can't sleep for a while."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome." Duo leaned against the doorframe and smiled. "And if your nightmares get too bad, feel free to come and join me. I'm right next door."   
  
Heero studied Duo's expression for a moment. He wasn't mocking, his smile was the real one Heero had seen earlier in the car, and his eyes were half-lidded. Sleepy? Suggestive? It had been so long since Heero had even had to think about that kind of thing that he wasn't sure.   
  
"Thanks. Get some sleep." Was all he managed to come up with. Duo smiled a bit wider.   
  
"I'll try." He replied enigmatically and left the room. "Good night!" He called from the hallway.   
  
"Good night." Heero called back. He got ready for bed, not that he anticipated sleeping much. His nightmares were already beginning to stir in the back of his head- between Barton's clip and Duo's script; he doubted he'd get more than an hour of sleep.   
  
He placed his cell phone on the table beside the bed and sighed. Dorothy would call in the morning. What would he tell her?   
  
He didn't think his books should be movies. They were horrifying. He felt guilty enough sending his books out, but they paid his bills and like he told Duo, he had to write them...   
  
But... people did read them. And liked them, for some odd reason. He hadn't ever figured out why. Was it like Duo said? Or were his nightmares an escape from their own?   
  
And then there was Duo's script. He had taken the essentials of Heero's story and converted it... it was very well done, it made that story into something new... which could be considered both a good and a bad thing...   
  
Wouldn't it be a shame if it never got used? All of Duo's work for nothing?   
  
Heero had to smile for a moment. He wondered too if that was the other reason Quatre sent Duo to handle the writers. To guilt them into realizing how much work was going into their movies. Only a writer could understand the work it took to write...   
  
That thought let his mind move to the topic it wanted to think about.   
  
Duo Maxwell.   
  
Heero had rarely met anyone he'd hit it off with so well, and never on a first meeting. He had admired Duo's books, wanted to meet him, but there had been other writers he'd felt the same way about and had met in person... but he'd never clicked with any of them...  
  
Duo who wrote wonderful visions and had used his talent to transmute Heero's work. Who laughed with every other breath it seemed like. Who was relaxed and at ease with himself. Who flirted and teased...   
  
If only he was serious about it.   
  
He couldn't be. Duo obviously was the type of man who liked to flirt. Someone who flirted with everyone he met. There was no way he was really interested in Heero that way. Not someone like that who could have anyone he wanted with a snap of his fingertips. He probably had dozens of lovers. What would he want with an awkward hermit who couldn't even manage a witty comment?   
  
Heero sighed. His eyes felt heavy. Awake or asleep he was going to be tormented. Better his familiar nightmares...   
  
He closed his eyes and hoped that they wouldn't be too bad. He'd dealt with them all day; maybe some of their power was spent...   
  
He was wrong.   
  
He was choking. The water was filling his mouth, the beast underneath was pulling him down, his limbs were paralyzed and he couldn't scream anymore- not that it mattered. No one would come and save him. No one ever did ...   
  
"HEERO!"   
  
Hands grasped his arms and he struggled against them. He didn't want to drown... "No... please!" He begged.   
  
"Heero! Wake up!" Something touched his cheek.   
  
He opened his eyes, surprised to find himself in a bed, the taste of salt in his mouth. He blinked. Duo was leaning over him, his braid swinging over his shoulder, brushing Heero's cheek.   
  
"Heero? You awake?" His hands squeezed Heero's arms. "Heero?"   
  
Heero realized he was panting, pulling in great gasping breaths of air. He made an effort to slow them down, tried to ease his racing heart. One of Duo's hands left his arm and moved to his face.   
  
"You're sweating. Are you hot? Need me to turn on the air for you?"   
  
Heero shook his head. He caught a glimpse of the clock on the nightstand. Only an hour since he'd gone to bed... less than that since he'd fallen asleep.   
  
"I'm sorry..."   
  
"It's okay. I heard you thrashing around, and I came to check on you." Duo tapped the wall by the bed. "Pretty thin walls. Sorry about that." He looked apologetic.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you..."   
  
"I wasn't asleep." Duo frowned. "Don't worry about that. I'm sorry that my script caused you to think about stuff..."   
  
"I always have nightmares," Heero stopped him. "It's not your fault. Nothing makes them go away."   
  
"Nothing at all? You have them every night?"   
  
"Every night," Heero managed a smile. "And yes, I went to therapy. Didn't work."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Dorothy picked my doctor, and honestly, I didn't like the woman. She wasn't someone I felt safe confiding in."   
  
"You didn't try finding one on your own?" Duo asked, his fingers curling around Heero's wrist. Heero realized that Duo was checking his heart rate.   
  
"No. I'm okay. Once I wake up, I'm okay." He took a few deep breaths, willed his heart to slow down.   
  
"Yeah, you're great," Duo quirked a faint smile at him. "Not."   
  
"It just takes a few minutes," Heero explained. "I'll be fine really." He looked at the clock. "I'm really sorry. It's late, you should try to get some sleep, I'll read or something..."   
  
Duo frowned for a moment. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"   
  
"Sure," Heero nodded. "Just need to distract myself for a bit."  
  
"I can help with that," Duo's frown turned into a wicked smirk.   
  
He bent forward, catching Heero's mouth with his own. Where his earlier kiss had been light and teasing, this one was demanding. He stretched out over Heero, pinning him to the bed, and then he opened Heero's mouth with his and all the nightmare images that lurked in the back of Heero's mind fled.   
  
One hand slipped under Heero's T-shirt, sliding over his skin, making him gasp into Duo's mouth. Duo pulled back a little.   
  
"Good... you're responding this time." Duo said, amused.   
  
"You didn't give me time before..." Heero retorted.   
  
"Too nervous," Duo laughed and then kissed him again.   
  
Heero reached up and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, pulling him closer; letting his hands wander over Duo's warm back.   
  
"Oh yes," Duo murmured against his lips, arching into the touch.   
  
Hands got more adventurous. Mouths explored. Bodies moved back and forth on the bed.   
  
Heero finally regained a small measure of control. His T-shirt had been tossed to the floor, and Duo's hands were toying with the waistband of his sweats. Duo's clothes were already disposed of...   
  
"Duo, are you sure? We just met today..." He managed.   
  
Duo arched an eyebrow at him. "And you might leave tomorrow." He smiled. "Besides, now I can say I slept with a great author."   
  
"You do that every night," Heero retorted. "Yourself."  
  
Duo's hands paused for a moment. "There you go with those compliments again," he gave Heero a brief kiss. "I'm sure. Are you?"   
  
"Oh yes..." That made Duo chuckle. He leaned forward, trapping Heero underneath him.   
  
"Then we should get on with it."   
  
Heero's sweats vanished. Their caresses became more daring, bodies pressed tight against each other. The drawer beside the bed was pulled out, dumped on the floor to find the things Duo swore were in there.   
  
Supplies found, slippery fingers opened and caressed, mouths teased, and finally, bodies were joined. Gently at first, then more demanding. Pleasure exploded across Heero's nerves, pulling Duo along with him.   
  
Afterwards, with Duo curled up tight against him, Heero struggled to keep his eyelids open. He didn't want to sleep, didn't want the visions to come back again, not after this...   
  
His eyes closed and he fell asleep.   
  
+  
  
An insistent beeping noise jolted him awake. Next to him Duo rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. Heero rubbed at his eyes. What the hell was making that racket?   
  
His phone. Damn it, Dorothy was calling him already?   
  
He grabbed the phone and flipped it open.   
  
"I was sleeping."   
  
"Sorry darling," Dorothy didn't sound apologetic. "I needed to call you. Winner called me this morning. He wanted to make sure you were coming to the meeting today."   
  
Heero blinked at the clock. Seven am. Didn't studio execs sleep in on the weekend?   
  
"Darling? Are you going to go? This is a big deal- they are agreeing to meet you on a Saturday. They want you to read the script, see the storyboards...."   
  
Heero nearly snapped that he'd already read the script, but realized that would just give Dorothy ammunition.   
  
Duo's braid was sticking out from underneath the pillow. It was messy and half-undone, and Heero was reminded of the things that braid had been used for the night before. Dorothy sighed in his ear.   
  
"Heero. I'm sorry I woke you, but please, try and focus. This is a big deal. Are you going to go?"   
  
Heero let his fingers wander over the tip of the braid.   
  
"I'll go."   
  
"You will? Oh! I knew you'd agree! You are the sweetest thing! I don't suppose you'll consider the contract now? I mean, they are going to so much trouble for you... think of all the work that went into it..."   
  
"Are you trying to guilt me into this?"   
  
"Of course, darling."   
  
Heero twisted the strands of hair around his fingers. Duo's script...   
  
"I'll think about it." He said, and then mentally slapped himself. How did that slip out?   
  
"Perfect. They want you there at one. Call me afterwards!" And Dorothy hung up before he could change his mind.   
  
Heero sighed, closed the phone and stuck it on the bedside table. He stared up at the ceiling. What was he doing?   
  
A warm arm slid around his waist. Duo had emerged from underneath the pillow.  
  
"Agent?" He muttered, eyes closed.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"She needs to learn about the time zones." Duo yawned and snuggled closer. "It's too early. Go back to sleep."   
  
Heero put his cheek against the top of Duo's head and closed his eyes.   
  
Then he opened them again in surprise.   
  
He'd slept last night... Slept without nightmares...


	4. Chapter 4

When Heero opened his eyes again, he was alone in bed. The clock read 8:30 am- later than he'd ever slept before. The rumpled state of the sheets and the indentation of the pillow next to him proved that he hadn't dreamed the whole thing.   
  
Not that his dreams were ever that good.   
  
What was he supposed to do now? He wasn't very practiced in the whole art of the whatever this was- Affair? Fling? One night stand?   
  
He supposed the first thing to do would be to put his clothes on and go find Duo.   
  
Finding his clothes was a challenge in itself- how had his sweats gotten all the way across the room?   
  
Sweats and t-shirt found, the next step was finding Duo. That was easier. He grabbed his cell in case Dorothy decided to harass him some more, opened the door and stepped into the hallway.   
  
"I know that Quatre." He heard Duo say. "I know how important this is."   
  
Heero slowed his steps down and moved quietly, keeping himself out of sight of the main room.   
  
"Yes, yes... I know we've put a lot of work into it. I didn't just do a treatment for this one... I know you want him to sign..."   
  
Heero leaned back against the wall, hating himself. But he had learned caution the hard way, despite what Duo had said at the table last night, despite wanting to believe that last night hadn't been a set-up of sorts, Heero also knew he'd be stupid not to be cautious.   
  
"Look, I've talked with him. He really doesn't want his films made into movies..." Duo paused. "No, no, he doesn't care about the money either... Yes, I know, but the man already has more than he could spend...."   
  
He heard Duo sigh heavily. "I know he agreed to the meeting today- I'm just saying don't get your hopes up... yesterday he was ready for me to take him to the airport..."   
  
Heero closed his eyes, waiting for the next part- the 'I talked him out of it' part...   
  
"His agent called.... Guess so...." Heero opened his eyes in surprise. "No, he didn't want to stay in one of the suites- didn't want to be beholden to the studio.... Ow! Quatre, don't yell in my ear!"   
  
Heero looked cautiously around the corner. Duo was in the middle of the room, his back to the hallway. He was holding a phone about an inch away from his ear.   
  
"No I don't- I didn't see him check in.... Yes, I know it would be bad if I couldn't find him this morning. I assure you that I will.... No, I don't know if he uses an alias.... yes...no... Quatre, I'm sure I'll be able to find him!"   
  
Heero relaxed. He stepped out of the hallway and into the main room. Duo turned his head and his eyes widened. Heero smiled and held up his cell phone. Duo grinned.   
  
"How do I know? I have his cell number..." Duo mouthed a 'thank you' at Heero and then gestured to the tiny kitchen nook. 'Coffee', he added. Heero stuck his cell in his pocket and moved towards the coffeepot as Duo continued reassuring Quatre.   
  
"Yes, yes, I will go pick him up, take him to lunch, get him to the meeting... Of course, I'll be polite! That was only that one time! Yes, yes... okay. Bye." Duo pressed the disconnect button and gave Heero an exasperated look. "Sorry, Quatre's a little wound up this morning. Do you want coffee?"   
  
"Because of the meeting?" Heero asked leaning against the counter. "The pot's a bit small- I don't want to steal yours."   
  
"It's espresso- I don't need much, and yes." Duo tossed the phone onto the couch and joined Heero in the kitchen area. "The studio's last two films didn't do well- there's a few more coming out, but you know that landing the best-selling horror writer of all time would really boost things..." Duo pulled two cups out of a cupboard and filled them with coffee. "So he's a bit nervous. He nearly died when I said I didn't know where you had checked in- he'd thought I lost you or something..."   
  
"That wouldn't have been good?" Heero scooted close to the counter as Duo reached past him to get to the fridge.   
  
"I'd be a dead scriptwriter," Duo smiled as he pulled out a carton of milk. "Do you want me to steam this for you? Or do you want your espresso sans the au lait part?"   
  
"Plain milk is fine."   
  
Duo added milk to both cups, took an experimental sip of his and put the carton back into the fridge. "Not Starbucks, but not bad."   
  
"You didn't tell him I was here," Heero looked at the cup Duo handed him.   
  
"No way," Duo shook his head and sipped at his coffee. "Are you kidding? He'd... well, I'm not sure what he'd do but I'm sure he'd use it some way..."  
  
He gave Heero a wry smile. "I love my boss, I do, but the man is cutthroat. He has to be here...anything to get the job done is his motto."   
  
"I can understand that," Heero returned the smile. He wondered if he should confess that for a few moments he thought Duo might be that way too.  
  
Duo put his cup down on the counter and moved closer to Heero, sliding his arms around Heero's waist, pinning his hips against the counter. Heero put his coffee cup down blindly, heart rate increasing as Duo put his forehead against Heero's.   
  
"His call also made me forget to say good morning properly," he purred against Heero's mouth.   
  
Heero opened his mouth slightly, accepting Duo's kiss, feeling slightly dizzy as Duo pressed even closer. Duo pulled back slightly and Heero opened his eyes. "I'm not like him," Duo said in a soft voice. "I'm not. I wouldn't use this for anything- honestly..."   
  
Heero realized Duo must've known that he was in the hallway, that he'd waited there and listened...  
  
"I'm sorry..."   
  
"You have to be careful, I know that..." Duo smiled and leaned forward to claim his mouth again.   
  
They kissed for a long moment until a growling sound made Duo pull back, blushing.   
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm hungry- I'm usually up before now..." he apologized.   
  
"It's okay," Heero smiled. "I am too."   
  
Duo sighed and glanced around his kitchen. "I wasn't really ready for an overnight guest... is toast okay? I might have bagels too..." He opened the door of his cupboard and started to rummage.   
  
"Either is fine."   
  
"Oh good," Duo emerged with a sleeve of bagels a moment later. "You didn't complain about the pizza last night, but for all I know you're watching your carbs or something..."   
  
"Watching my carbs? Watching them do what?"   
  
Duo laughed. "Not eating any, you know. That's the latest trendy diet- thus the reason we were able to get into the Pizza Kitchen on a Friday night."   
  
"Not eating any? But..." Heero shook his head. "Okay. I've missed that one."   
  
"Don't diet much?"   
  
"Not really. I exercise a lot."   
  
"Oh, that's right, you said that yesterday." Duo sliced open a bagel and popped it into the toaster. "So, you are supposed to be on vacation. Our meeting isn't until later- is there something you'd like to do or see here?"   
  
"I can't think of much... there was one thing I was thinking about doing, but I don't think it can be done in a few hours." Heero picked his coffee cup off the counter. Duo gestured for him to sit down at the small table.   
  
"Really? What kind of thing?"   
  
"It's sort of stupid."   
  
Duo shook his head. "I doubt it. If you want to do it, we can. Does your flight leave early or late tomorrow?"   
  
"Late- but don't we have another meeting?"   
  
"Nope. Today's is the next part of the big sell- though I think they were hoping to get you to agree yesterday and then spend today's meeting going over script and contract stuff. We can do your thing tomorrow. What is it?" He pulled the bagel out of the toaster and put another one in.   
  
"It's kind of a weird thing..."   
  
"You already said. I'm still willing to do it. Though I warn you- if you want to jump in the Pacific Ocean- it's freezing. It's better to just look at it. Cream cheese?"   
  
"Sure." Heero ran a hand through his bangs. "No, it's nothing like that."  
  
Duo brought the cream cheese and bagel to the table.   
  
"You're making me die of suspense here. What could be so weird for Southern California? We invented weird." Duo neatly inserted himself between Heero and the table, straddling Heero's lap. "Seriously. I won't laugh or make fun." He put his hands on Heero's shoulders. "Just ask- okay?"   
  
"Well, you see..." Heero tried to think of a reasonable way to explain it. "My mom died when I was young- about four or so. We lived in Maine, in this small town, and my dad remarried. I liked my stepmother and stepsister so it was all okay. Things were good until I was eight, and then both of them... died. I was sent to live with my uncle." Heero shivered. "I didn't... I didn't like living with him. When things got bad, I used to try and focus on all the things my dad used to talk about- all the things he said we'd do or see..."   
  
"Disneyland," Duo said and Heero gaped at him. "I'm right- aren't I?"   
  
"Yeah," Heero felt himself blush. "I know- it sounds stupid- a grown man..."   
  
Duo shook his head. "Not at all- and we can go easily. It might not live up to your hype," he smiled and tapped Heero's head. "But it is something to see- and a good way to spend some time."   
  
"You don't have to go with... I'm already eating up most of your weekend as it is..."   
  
Duo shook his head and kissed him. "We only have the weekend. I was hoping you wouldn't mind spending the rest of it with me, having fun, relaxing, making some good memories..." His voice trailed off for a minute. "Is that okay?"   
  
Heero blinked. He hadn't thought about just having the weekend... but Duo was right. He'd be back to the East Coast and back to work, and Duo would be out here. He really was unpracticed in... whatever this was...   
  
Still, a weekend didn't seem long enough.... He realized Duo was watching him, anxiety lurking in his expression.   
  
"It's more than okay. It sounds great."   
  
"Good." Duo climbed off his lap and went to go fetch his bagel. "Eat your breakfast, we'll take a shower, and then we'll go sightseeing for a bit okay?"   
  
"Okay," Heero agreed as he spread the cream cheese on his bagel.  
  
Duo joined him at the table. "I should let you know that the meeting today will be partly me presenting the script to you..." He snagged the cream cheese and looked down at his bagel. "I'm going to have to sell it hard, or Quatre will get upset with me. I don't want you to think that I'll be upset if you say no, or argue with me on plot points, or hell, if you want, use it as an excuse to leave early..." He glanced up at Heero through his bangs. "What goes on in there doesn't have anything to do with what happens outside of there- okay?"   
  
"What goes on in Vegas stays in Vegas kind of thing?" Heero smiled.   
  
Duo laughed. "I guess that does sound like a stay in Sin City- but that's kind of what life can be like out here."   
  
"Would it make it easier if we said that I already read it?"   
  
"When would you have had time?" Duo asked, surprised, bagel halfway to his mouth.   
  
"In the car and at lunch today. I saw it with your stuff, asked to read it..."   
  
Duo took a bite of bagel and chewed it thoughtfully. "That might be good. It would definitely cut the meeting shorter- not that they expected you to read the whole thing during the meeting but... do you mind doing it that way?"   
  
"I wouldn't have offered otherwise."   
  
"Okay then." Duo smiled. "We'll do it that way."   
  
They ate in silence, both busy with their own thoughts. Heero was wondering about the meeting- how was he supposed to act after leaving like he did yesterday? What would they say?   
  
He looked at the man across the table from him. Duo was finished with his bagel and was licking the remaining cream cheese off his fingers.   
  
Heero's mind blanked out for a moment.   
  
Duo glanced up and smiled at Heero as he licked the last little bit off.   
  
Slowly.   
  
"Shower?" He asked.   
  
Heero thought he might need a very cold one. He nodded.   
  
Duo apparently had other ideas. He led Heero down the hall and into his bedroom.   
  
Heero noticed that the bed was neatly made, sheets unwrinkled, pillows plumped, and wondered why that seemed strange.   
  
Duo tugged him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "California tries to conserve water," he said and gave Heero a wicked grin. "We all have to do our part. So I'm afraid you have to shower with me this morning."   
  
Heero found himself grinning back. "When in California..."  
  
+  
  
A couple hours later and they were in the car, heading for Hollywood. "You have to see the Walk of Fame at least," Duo told him.   
  
"Obligatory spot for tourists?"   
  
"You know it. They'll ask you if you've seen it before they let you get on the plane."   
  
Heero looked out the window. "Is the sky always so... smudged?"  
  
"Practically always- at least here it is. Some days the wind blows it all away- one of our Santa Ana winds can clear that away fast- and a lot of other things with it." Duo smiled. "But most of the time, our sky looks like that- dirty on the edges. And some days it's not really good to breathe the air."   
  
"You're serious?"   
  
"Unfortunately. Ah, here we go. Take a look out your window at the sign."   
  
"I thought it would be bigger." Heero squinted at the Hollywood sign.   
  
"Wait til you see Hollywood itself." Duo made a turn. "Keep looking out the window."   
  
Heero frowned. The streets were dirty, the buildings shoddy and old... this didn't look like a good place to be driving through. "Where are we?"   
  
"Hollywood."   
  
"You are kidding me."   
  
"Nope."   
  
"It's not what I expected..." Heero looked over at Duo questioningly.   
  
"Nothing ever is here." Duo's expression changed for a brief moment, sadness and something else that Heero couldn't identify passing over it. "Do you want to walk the Walk of Fame or get some lunch? I know breakfast was a bit ago- but it wasn't much..."   
  
"Lunch sounds good." Heero didn't think he wanted to get out of the car here.   
  
They passed the Mann's Chinese theater, and Duo pointed out a few more landmarks before pulling into a parking lot next to a red and white restaurant.   
  
"More California cuisine?" Heero asked, amused as he studied the palm tree décor on the outside.   
  
"Yep, and the good kind I might add." Duo laughed. "You'll need a good solid meal before you deal with Quatre today."


	5. Chapter 5

Duo parked the car in the studio lot and turned to look at Heero. "Ready?"  
  
"Guess so." He smiled. "I feel like a prisoner being taken to the execution- at least my last meal was good."   
  
Duo laughed as they got out of the car, slinging his briefcase over his shoulder.   
  
"It won't be so bad. Just do what you did yesterday." Heero blinked at him.   
  
"Throw a temper tantrum?"   
  
"That was not a temper tantrum. You didn't throw anything, insult anyone's sexual practices, nor did you threaten legal action..." Duo took in Heero's expression of disbelief. "Yes, people really do that."   
  
"So that's why no one took me seriously when I walked out. Thanks for the tips."   
  
Duo shook his head. "Why do I feel I'm going to regret telling you that?"   
  
They entered the building, Duo waving at Hilde who made a little running gesture with her fingers.   
  
"We're late," Duo rolled his eyes.   
  
"Is that what that means?"   
  
"Yep. Hilde and I have a code." Duo laughed. "When I first moved out here, she took me under her wing and showed me the ropes." Heero looked back over his shoulder at the petite dark haired woman.   
  
For some inexplicable reason- he was jealous.   
  
Stupid. He'd only known Duo for a day, really... true, they had talked a lot- and done other things- but really... tomorrow he'd go back home and it'd all be over.   
  
He didn't like the sound of that.   
  
"You okay?" Duo asked as he hit the button for the elevator.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You got a weird look... are you okay? I don't think Tro's going to show any clips today..."   
  
"I'm fine." Heero summoned up a smile. "So, where did you live before here?"   
  
"Washington," Duo answered as the elevator doors slid open and they got on. "That would be the state- not DC."   
  
"The one that has Seattle." Heero smiled. "I've been there on a book tour. They had some lovely hotel rooms- and some nice bookstores."   
  
"You didn't see anything else?"   
  
"I usually don't. I go from airport to hotel to bookstore to hotel to airport."   
  
"Next time you should get out and look around." Duo smiled. "I lived on the Sound up there. Really lovely area."   
  
"It rained while I was there. They said that happened all the time."   
  
"It does- but I like the rain. It's one of the things I miss out here." Duo's smile vanished. "I haven't been back there in a long time."   
  
"Your family isn't up there still?"   
  
"I don't have one."   
  
"Oh..." Heero groped for words. "I'm sorry..."   
  
"It's okay." Duo's smile returned, reassuring. "I don't remember them well anyway."   
  
The doors slid open and they headed for Winner's office.   
  
Quatre again greeted him with a smile and a handshake, and Heero wondered if he was just supposed to pretend yesterday had never happened. This time Winner led them into a smaller room where Trowa and Zechs were already sitting at a table covered with sheets of paper.   
  
"I hope you slept well- your hotel was comfortable and all that?" Winner asked and Heero nodded.   
  
"Well enough, thanks." He took the seat Winner had indicated next to Trowa. Duo moved around the other side of the table and sat next to Zechs.   
  
"And I hope Duo's been a good tour guide? Did you stop for lunch?"   
  
"Oh yes," Heero smiled. "We went to someplace called In-n-Out."   
  
Quatre's eyes widened and he looked at Duo. "You took him to In-n-Out?!" He sounded upset.   
  
Oops, thought Heero. He hadn't meant to get Duo into trouble. He opened his mouth to protest that he'd wanted a hamburger, but Quatre wasn't finished.   
  
"And you didn't bring me anything? You know I love their shakes!" Heero closed his mouth, surprised.   
  
"Quatre, you have how many people working for you that could run out and get you one?" Duo laughed.   
  
"Yeah, but you were there!"   
  
Trowa nudged Heero with an elbow. "You did get it with grilled onions right?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Trowa sighed. "I'm so there after this is over."   
  
"And I'm going with you." Quatre added as he finally sat down.   
  
Zechs shook his head. "I wasn't hungry when I came in here. Can we please get started?"   
  
Quatre sighed. "Fine. Heero- I know you said yesterday that you didn't feel that people would want to see your movies. We had Duo write a script, and I think if you'd look through it..."   
  
"I read it," Heero interrupted. "This morning."   
  
Quatre's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Duo. Duo reached into his briefcase and brought out the script. "We were talking about it in the car this morning and he asked to see it. He's a fast reader."   
  
"What did you think of it?" Quatre asked. "It's really still a rough draft, and of course, we can change anything you like. Even screenwriters," he gave Duo a faintly apologetic glance. "If you don't think Duo's style works with your vision. Duo usually just does a treatment, but we wanted to really show you what we could do..."  
  
Heero wondered if he should interrupt Quatre again, or just let him go on.   
  
"Duo has a good grasp of storylines," Zechs was the one who interrupted. "I've done several movies with his scripts, and lots of them had last minute rewrites and all that stuff depending on budget and the actors..." He laughed. "Duo is an excellent screenwriter. Writing screenplays is very different from writing novels. It's a whole separate skill..."   
  
Heero watched Duo turn a light pink color as Zechs spoke, noticed the side smile the director gave the scriptwriter.   
  
That jealous feeling rose up again, and Heero tried again to squash it.   
  
Quatre leaped back in. "A lot of authors get upset- they feel that they should be the ones to write the script, but really, we can't have everything in a movie, right? At the very least if you aren't happy with the script, I suggest going over it with Duo or one of our other writers..."   
  
Ah, at least he could get them off this point. "I wouldn't want to write the script even if I was interested in doing the movie. I also understand that you can't put everything into the movie and that things have to be changed. That's understandable."  
  
Duo's eyes were focused on the script in front of him, his fingers playing with the edges. Why was he looking so worried?   
  
"Well... that's good." Quatre said. "We usually have to spend some time convincing authors about that aspect. So, since you read the script- what did you think about it?"   
  
Heero noticed Duo slide down a little in his chair. Was he expecting Heero to blast the script despite what he'd said before?   
  
"It is very well done. I am very impressed with it." Duo looked up and blinked at him, his cheekbones turning dark red.   
  
The other three simply looked at him, surprised.   
  
"You liked it?" Zechs asked when Quatre couldn't seem to find his voice. "What changes would you make?"   
  
"None. I like it just as it is. He is obviously very familiar with my story and I felt the screenplay reflected that."   
  
Quatre and Zechs blinked at each other. Trowa chuckled. "Looks like I'm going to get to In-n-Out sooner than I thought." Heero turned to look at him. "Usually the script debate takes hours. Would you like to see the storyboards we have for the movie? Or maybe some more of the character designs?"   
  
Maybe Duo hadn't been exaggerating about the other writers.   
  
"Does it usually take hours?"   
  
"Oh sure," Trowa shrugged. "Usually things get thrown. Like the script."   
  
"At Duo," Zechs laughed. "Or more accurately, the treatment gets balled up and tossed at him." He gave Duo's braid a gentle yank. "Did you put something in Mr. Yuy's double-double?"   
  
"He read part of the script before we got to In-n-Out." Duo protested pulling his braid out of Zechs' grip.   
  
"Still, you must have done something to the man..." Zechs laughed at him and Duo made a face back. Heero didn't bother to try and squash the jealousy that time.  
  
"Gentlemen, please," Quatre protested, finding his voice at last. "So, you liked the script. You said yesterday that the piece you saw was dead on. Won't you give us a chance to make the movie?"   
  
Heero looked down at the table, frowning.   
  
He still didn't think it was a good idea.   
  
But Duo's script was good. Wouldn't it be a shame if no one else saw how good it was?   
  
"If I could jump in here?" Zechs said with a smile. "Allow me to show you what Trowa and I have for you to look at." He slid a stack of papers over.   
  
"We did some computer modeling, went out and looked at sites, took some pictures." Trowa explained as Zechs laid the pictures out on the table.   
  
"This is how I see this story," Zechs started, his voice dropping. "We start in a light place... Mary's home. She's happy in her life, everything seems well- except for some dark hints... a photo face down on her mantle, avoiding the topic of her family with her boyfriend's parents... and then the phone call in the middle of the night- the darkness begins to creep in. We cut down on the lighting, things start to look darker..."   
  
Heero listened as Zechs tapped pictures, explained how he saw the story unfolding, and again, felt caught. Here was his story, transmuted by Duo, and now having life breathed into it by the director...   
  
"And then the basement..." Zechs pulled out a picture and Heero gasped out loud.   
  
The broken stairs... the damp walls....   
  
All four men looked at him concerned. Heero didn't notice. "Where... where is this?" It can't be his house...it burned... it's gone...   
  
"It's an old set that we added stuff to," Trowa told him. "Did we get it right?"   
  
Heero nodded, pushing the picture to the side. Zechs resumed his spiel, and Heero tried to focus on it, shoving his memories back down into place.   
  
It's over. He's gone...   
  
He focused on the pictures, the sound of Zechs' voice, aware that Duo was watching him with concern. There was another picture of a lake, the work of Trowa's special effects team, that he had to bite the inside of his cheek over, but he managed to keep any sound from escaping.   
  
"And the ending shot... the sun coming up... light flooding the screen..."   
  
Zechs' voice stopped. "So," he said, when Heero glanced up at him. "What do you think? Are we close to what you saw?"   
  
"Scarily so," Heero said before he could think.   
  
"I'm glad you think so," Trowa did sound pleased. "I love your books. I think I went a bit over on the pictures, but this is how I saw those things. You're a very visual writer."   
  
"So, Mr. Yuy, what do you think? You like the script, you like what we have planned. We have a budget, a leading lady... all we need is your approval..." Quatre pushed.   
  
Heero sighed- they had done so much. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Duo had leaned forward slightly, and put his hand on Zechs' wrist, either restraining him, or... holding on while they waited for Heero's judgment. It was only one movie. Why was it so important to them?   
  
"If I say yes, what does that entail?" He asked.   
  
Quatre brightened. Zechs and Trowa leaned forward and Duo gave him an incredulous look, his hand slipping away from Zechs' wrist.   
  
"All you have to do is sign the contract. You have a script approval clause, and any script changes we do have to be run by you. Casting and the rest is done by us- you met our 'Mary' yesterday. We want you to maybe do a few interviews about the movie, say good things..."   
  
"As long as you like it of course," Trowa interjected and Quatre glared at him. "There's nothing in the contract that says you have to."   
  
"That would be a tough thing to put in a contract." Heero agreed.   
  
"We'd want you to come out here for the premiere- maybe we'll have a big one on the East Coast too. Again, that's not in your contract- we'd just like your support. That's it really." Quatre finished up.   
  
"Dorothy said you have a contract already?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Excellent. Does she have a copy?"  
  
"I faxed her one this morning."   
  
"If you'll give me a moment to call her?" Heero got to his feet.   
  
"Of course."   
  
Heero left the small room and stood out in the hallway for a moment. He thought he heard a muffed 'YES!' on the other side of the door, but he couldn't be sure.   
  
Dorothy answered on the first ring.   
  
"You didn't leave the meeting again!" She demanded.   
  
"I'm in the meeting right now. Do you have a copy of the contract they sent you this morning?"   
  
There was dead silence on the other end for a moment.   
  
"Heero darling... you aren't going to ask me to burn it or rip it up and send it back to them are you?"   
  
"I was thinking about signing it, if you and your legal person have looked it over..." Heero rolled his eyes. His legal advisor was Dorothy's lover. He wondered sometimes about it being a conflict of interest, but Une usually took his side when push came to shove.   
  
"She did. She says it looks good. Do you want to talk to her?" Before he could say yes, Une was on the line.   
  
"Heero?" Une's voice sounded amused. "What have they done to you out there? Are you seriously considering it?"   
  
"They put a hell of a lot of effort into it..." Heero said, and Une chuckled at him.   
  
"Meaning it's not going to be crappy. All the better. The contract looks good. It's only for one movie, though there was something about wanting to option a few more of the other books."   
  
"Did they say which ones?"   
  
"All the King's Horses, and Cockle Shells. That doesn't mean they are going to do anything, just that they have the option to if they want- and you have script approval on those already."   
  
"That's fine."   
  
She laughed. "Then you have my approval and Dorothy's. She's salivating over here by the way. You do realize how much money is involved here, right? Not that you need more."   
  
"I do. Maybe Sally needs something." Une laughed.   
  
"The last time I talked to your stepsister the only thing she wanted was to see you. Your next vacation needs to be a trip to see her."   
  
"I know, I know. Thanks Une. Tell Dorothy that I'll call her later." Heero closed the phone and took a deep breath.   
  
The four men were talking excitedly around the table, pushing stuff at each other. They really were excited about this.   
  
Quatre turned to look at him. "What did she say?"   
  
Heero smiled. "She told me it looked good. My lawyer looked at it too, so it's all set. Did you want me to sign today?"   
  
Quatre moved immediately to the door, yelling for someone named Rashid to find the contract.   
  
Trowa smiled at Heero. "Thank you. I've been hoping you'd say yes."   
  
Heero smiled back. "Your designs are too good to waste. I think I see Quatre's strategy. It's guilt, right? I'd feel bad you all put this effort into something that wasn't going to happen."   
  
Duo made a faint noise. Heero looked at him, but Zechs already had a hand on his shoulder. "You okay Duo? You ordered your burger animal style didn't you? Not sitting well?"   
  
"No, I'm fine," Duo answered Zechs with a faint smile.   
  
"Oh good- because my party is tonight, in case you forgot."   
  
"What's the occasion this time Zechs?" Trowa leaned back in his chair. "Let me guess- it's Saturday!" Zechs lifted an elegant eyebrow.   
  
"Are you saying I throw a lot of parties Barton?"   
  
Trowa mimicked Zechs' expression. "Is the 405 a parking lot?"   
  
Duo rolled his eyes at Heero.   
  
"You should come too, Mr. Yuy. We could spend some time eyeing the crowd and trying to find Relena's costar." Zechs smiled.   
  
Heero shook his head. "Her costar ends up dead... that's not the best of roles..."   
  
"Ah, but he dies saving the girl. That's terribly romantic." Zechs informed him. "So, you should come too. Duo can bring you- right?" He looked at the screenwriter.   
  
"Sure thing." Duo nodded. "Then I'd have someone good to talk to for a change."   
  
"Just what are you implying?"   
  
Quatre reappeared with a sheaf of papers. "Here's the one we sent." He placed it on the table and Heero bent over it, checking for the details Une and Dorothy had mentioned, looking at the details.   
  
Quatre talked the entire time, pointing more things out, making sure Heero saw all the points that were in his favor. When Heero got to the last page, he signed and dated it, then Quatre's assistant dashed off to make him a copy.   
  
Quatre shook his hand and Heero was surprised by the strength of his grip. "Thank you so much Mr. Yuy. I hope we won't disappoint you. I need to go talk to the publicists..."   
  
"I invited him to my party tonight," Zechs informed him, and Quatre looked relieved.   
  
"Terrific! We can talk some more there!" The copy came back and he handed it to Heero. "Thank you! We'll talk tonight. Trowa?" And he vanished out the door again.   
  
Trowa rose up from his seat and clasped Heero's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Yuy. I'll see you tonight. I've got to make sure Quatre doesn't scare the publicists again, and then he's taking me to get a burger." He grinned at the other two and left.   
  
Zechs shook Heero's hand as well and left after making him promise that he would be there that evening.   
  
Heero found himself alone with Duo. They stared at each other across the table for a moment. Heero searched for something to say.   
  
"I feel like I've just been picked up by a tornado. That was fast."   
  
Duo nodded. "Quatre likes to work that way. Shall we go?"   
  
They left the office and headed for the elevators. Duo was unusually quiet and Heero couldn't think of anything to say.   
  
They made it all the way out to the car, silence stretching between them. Heero thought it was almost physically painful. He was wondering if he should offer to go to a hotel, now that the deal was over so to speak... Duo had said it was a separate thing- but maybe it wasn't. And he and Zechs had seemed pretty close...   
  
Duo started the engine, turned on the air conditioning and looked at Heero.   
  
"Why did you agree?" He asked softly. "I know you didn't want to make the movie."   
  
"You... all of you had put so much effort into it. I just couldn't say no... I'm sure it was all planned, but Zechs and Trowa seemed so excited, and your script..."   
  
"It wasn't planned- well, not like you're thinking," Duo seemed to relax a little. He put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking space. "The three of us worked together on a terrible horror picture- one of the first that the studio did- oh, about two years ago. It was my first job. The script sucked and they brought me in to do rewrites. I had to be on set every day. Zechs wasn't as famous back then, and Trowa was working on it with us too. We'd spend the breaks bitching to each other about how awful the premise of the movie was and how we'd all rather be doing one of yours. We were the ones that talked Quatre into it."   
  
He laughed suddenly. "Well, actually Trowa was the one who talked Quatre into it- he made Quatre read your books. That's what did it."   
  
"Ah, that it explains a bit."   
  
"Yeah, not your normal movie pitch, I know." Duo nodded. "We've discovered the four of us work well together."   
  
"It seemed like it." Heero agreed.   
  
"Yeah, not your normal Hollywood types- though there will be plenty tonight at Zechs' party. Are you sure you want to go?"   
  
"Will it be that bad? What's the occasion?"   
  
Duo laughed. "Well, the food will be good, the entertainment will be the best, but the conversations—" he rolled his eyes. "I think it's his latest lover's birthday or she's got a new video or something... who knows? I'm sure it's on the invite. We'll check in case we're supposed to bring a present or something."   
  
Well, there went his theory about Duo and Zechs. He wasn't sure if he should be as relieved as he felt. He was leaving tomorrow night.   
  
The silence stretched out again, but this time it felt comfortable. Duo seemed to be thinking about something, there was a frown-line between his eyebrows that kept appearing and vanishing. Heero wondered what he was thinking about, but wasn't sure if he should ask.   
  
They were getting close to Duo's home, when Duo spoke again. "That basement picture really spooked you..."   
  
"Yes," Heero hid a shiver. Duo bit down on his lip.   
  
"I'm sorry," he offered. "I... I'm just sitting here wondering about it. You looked so- upset- when you saw it. It worried me. I know how that sounds... and then I was thinking about your other books- and I realized there were a lot of basements- and bad things happen in them..." He looked over at Heero briefly. "And you should really tell me to shut up..."   
  
Heero looked out the window. "I told you I lived with my uncle after my father and stepmother died?"   
  
Duo nodded.   
  
"He... had a basement like that. When I upset him, he'd lock me down there. One time he left me down there for several days..."   
  
Duo swore softly as they pulled up into his driveway. "Heero... I... that's awful. Did you tell someone? I mean that's abuse..."   
  
"I tried telling someone once." Heero's mouth felt dry. "My uncle caught me. I only got locked in the basement when he was upset with me. When he was mad at me, he did... other things."   
  
"That's why you have nightmares?"   
  
"That's why I have nightmares." Heero confirmed.   
  
"Bastard," Duo hissed. "Where is he now?"   
  
"He's dead." Heero closed his eyes for a moment. "He's been dead for a long time." He got out of the car. Duo followed him, closing the garage door behind them.  
  
Once they were inside, Duo leaned against him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he said into the hollow of Heero's throat, his arms pulling Heero against him. "I didn't mean to stir up bad memories. I want you to only have good ones this weekend."   
  
Heero opened his mouth willingly when Duo kissed him, sliding his arms around Duo's waist and pulling him closer.   
  
They exchanged kisses for a long time, Duo's touch banishing Heero's memories back into the darkness, stirring his body and making him want more...   
  
"Let's see," Duo gasped as Heero's tongue found his throat. "We've used the guest bed, the shower, the bathroom floor... can I be conventional and invite you to my bed?"   
  
"Will we make it there?" Heero asked as Duo tugged him down the hallway, trying to yank of Heero's shirt as they went, his mouth on Heero's collarbone.   
  
"We can try..." Duo gasped as Heero's hand touched a sensitive spot.   
  
Bed reached, clothes discarded, Heero gave himself up into Duo's touch, everything else forgotten.  
  
Duo's mouth was tracing his spine. He'd flipped Heero over on his stomach and had started kissing his way downwards. Heero hadn't thought this entirely fair as he couldn't touch Duo, but on the other hand, simply letting Duo do what he liked was pretty damn good.  
  
"Under the pillow," Duo slid upwards, letting his body caress Heero's as he moved. Heero stuck his hand under the pillow and found the small disc and tube.   
  
"Always prepared?" He teased. Duo's teeth nipped his shoulder as he reached for the items.   
  
"I put them there this morning..."   
  
"So you were planning the bed thing..."   
  
"I'm planning quite a few things. Hope your stamina's good." Duo's hand slid downwards. Heero gasped as Duo's fingers caressed him intimately. "Good..." Duo breathed into Heero's ear. "That's it, relax..." He kept whispering encouragements and compliments into Heero's ear. Heero couldn't focus on the exact words; he just gave himself over to Duo. His touch, his voice...   
  
Afterwards he lay sweat-soaked, fighting sleep as Duo curled up against his back. "You okay?" Duo asked, letting his lips touch the back of Heero's ear.   
  
"Better than okay," Heero managed and yawned. "You?"   
  
"Oh yes..." Duo snuggled closer. "You'd better hide your plane tickets from me. I might not want to let you go." He kissed the back of Heero's neck and his breathing evened out.   
  
Heero thought that didn't sound so bad. He closed his eyes, curled up tight in Duo's arms, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Heero blinked sleepily at the clock. He'd slept for an hour. No dreams, no nightmares. He looked over his shoulder. Duo was curled around him, fast asleep. Was it his presence that did this?  
  
He looked at the clock again, wondering what time the party was at, not really wanting to go... but at the same time, kind of curious to see what all the fuss was about.   
  
"Heero?" Duo yawned in his ear. "You awake?"   
  
"Sorry," Heero apologized.   
  
"No problem." Duo raised himself up on an elbow and blinked at the clock. "Party isn't for a while. I'm going back to sleep. If you can't feel free to watch TV, or check your email or whatever..." he gestured towards the desk and the laptop.  "Okay?" He kissed Heero's shoulder blade and rolled over. His breathing evened out again.   
  
Heero slid out of bed, grabbing his pants up off the floor and putting them on. His other clothes were not in the bedroom, and he didn't feel like hunting them down quite yet.   
  
He sat down at Duo's desk and turned the laptop on. He knew he owed Sally an email or two. He wondered what he should say. He usually was pretty open with his stepsister- what would she say about his vacation? The movie deal? His whatever-this-was with the screenwriter? He winced internally. She'd have a lot to say, he was sure.   
  
Trying to get his mind off the possibilities, he studied the myriad of post-it notes Duo had stuck around the edges of the desk. Some seemed to be lists, others were reminders and some were just cryptic.   
  
Heero was studying one that read: no longer limited to our imagination, wondering what it referred to, as the computer finally completed its boot up. The wallpaper was a beautiful seaside scene, but it was obscured by tons of files. Duo obviously believed in leaving everything he was working on out on his desktop.   
  
And he was working on a lot.   
  
He scanned the icons, looking for the internet browser, again intrigued by the titles of some of the files.   
  
_Really Lame Movie_  
  
_Stay Frosty_  
  
_Deliveryman IV_  
  
_KillZone, theReturn2Death_  
  
_ResigWin_  
  
_LmittoImagine_  
  
The last one seemed related to the post it note. Maybe it was a longer explanation? A draft of a screenplay?  Heero struggled with his conscience for a minute. Duo had left the file on the desktop... but it might be private. Heero debated with himself, cast another glance over his shoulder at the still-sleeping screenwriter and then clicked on the file. He'd just look at it, satisfy his curiosity and then check his email. No harm, no foul.   
  
He read the first paragraph and felt a shiver down his spine.  The next paragraph made him hold his breath for a long moment. He checked over his shoulder again. Still asleep.   
  
He read further and forgot about Duo sleeping behind him, forgot about the party, forgot about everything else... He was lost in the story.   
  
Sometime later, a hand landed on his shoulder.   
  
"What are you doing?" Duo's voice snapped Heero out of the world he had inadvertently fallen into. He looked up, annoyed at the interruption.   
  
"Reading." He snapped back, his eyes returning to the screen.   
  
"I didn't say you could!" Duo protested and his hand descended towards the keyboard. Heero grabbed his wrist and pulled Duo down onto his lap, placing his arms around him.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he murmured, his eyes still scanning the text, not truly aware of how rude he was being, only worried that the story would vanish before he could finish it. "Please let me finish. I have to know how this ends..."   
  
Duo swallowed hard.   
  
"It's not finished. Not yet."   
  
Heero pulled his eyes away from the screen and blinked at Duo. "It's not?" His disappointment was evident in his voice and Duo swallowed again. Heero looked at the screen and sighed. Duo squirmed a bit, and Heero finally realized what he had done. He flushed and opened his mouth to apologize.   
  
"What... I mean, did you..." Duo stumbled over the words.   
  
"I'm sorry," Heero apologized, letting Duo go. "I tend to get monofocused at times. I didn't mean to be rude- I just saw the file and since I had seen your post-it, I wanted to know what it was... I was looking for your browser...I'm really sorry. Truly..."   
  
He bit his lip wondering if Duo was going to yell. Or throw him out. Or hit him.   
  
Duo leaned against the desk, head bowed,  his eyes hidden behind his bangs.   
  
"Did you really like it?" He asked in a soft voice.   
  
Heero blinked. "Duo, I was ready to break your fingers if you touched the keyboard. I think that's a yes. It's wonderful. I want to see an end. Are you submitting it for publication?"   
  
Duo shook his head. "No. My last book flopped so badly, who would touch it?"   
  
"But Duo... aren't you going to at least try?"   
  
Duo shook his head again. "It's nothing Heero, really, just a side kind of thing. I shouldn't really be writing it at all- it takes away from my work..."   
  
Heero got to his feet and reached out cautiously, touching Duo's chin, lifting his head up so that he could look him in the eyes.   
  
"Duo- I wish I could write like that. I don't think you should hide this book away. You need to try..." Heero wondered what strings he could pull.   
  
Duo smiled and shrugged. "Maybe when I get it finished. We need to get ready for the party." He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Heero's cheek. "C'mon, let's go look at the invite and see what we need to do for this thing."   
  
He tugged Heero away from the computer, and Heero huffed in frustration.   
  
Well, at least he had a day to talk Duo into finishing the book and submitting it. At the very least, Heero wanted an ending. Even more than that though, he thought that the book should be shared. It was too good to languish on Duo's desktop.   
  
But how could he convince Duo?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some cameos in this part, and I should mention that although Relena has been spared bashing in this fic, I do bash another Gundam girl, but she's not from the GW series... and I do slightly change the personality of another cameo character, but keep in mind, he's getting paid... and I suspect he's been tempted to use his fan more than once in the course of his job...

Duo grinned at him as they walked down the driveway to Zechs' home. "You look gorgeous."   
  
Heero rolled his eyes back. "I can't believe you're making me wear a shirt like this."   
  
"The invite said Hawaiian attire. Trust me, one shirt with hula girls on it is not going to make you stand out. At least," Duo winked at him, "I didn't make you wear a grass skirt too."   
  
Heero shook his head. "I suppose I should be grateful, but really, who would have a grass skirt in California?"   
  
Duo just laughed. "Wait and see."   
  
Heero shook his head and focused on the house in front of him. Zechs lived in one of what Duo had called the 'beachside cities', small communities that were not that far out of LA and right on the water. He could see the ocean waves beyond the house, reflecting the moonlight. It was a pretty area, and he inhaled the sea breezes with thankfulness- the smog in LA was oppressing.   
  
The house had rows of tiki torches illuminating a pathway that led around the side of the house. Heero expected that the party was taking place on the beach, but once around the side of the house and through the third security checkpoint, he saw that the party was actually on the back deck of the house. Zechs was standing near the stairs, greeting his guests as they walked up onto the deck.   
  
"Duo!" Heero stiffened a bit when Zechs hugged Duo in welcome, only to blink in surprise when Zechs did the same to him. "Mr. Yuy! Can I call you Heero? I'm so glad you could come. Go find a drink- the pig's already been roasted- so go get some food too. Quatre and Trowa are already here."   
  
There was no chance to reply as Zechs had already descended on the next guests. Duo grinned. "Now that we've gotten by the gatekeeper, take a look around and tell me how much you stand out again?"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes, but did as Duo asked.   
  
Duo laughed at Heero's expression as he looked around the party. "Told you that shirt wouldn't stand out."   
  
Heero shook his head. Duo was right. His shirt was mild compared to most of the ones he saw. Most of the guests were not in the shorts and Hawaiian shirt combos like Duo and he were wearing. Some guests were wrapped in sarongs, others were just wearing bathing suits, and here and there was indeed a grass skirt.   
  
Duo grabbed his elbow. "I see the guys have already secured a corner."   
  
How Duo could see anything in the crowd was beyond Heero. Still, he followed the other obediently enough, listening to the conversations as he moved past them.   
  
"Does pork have carbs?"   
  
"Last week in my spin class this guy dropped dead...I was like eww!"   
  
"Can you believe she's here? She's looking for husband number five."  
  
They pulled themselves out of the main crowd. Trowa and a dark haired girl were sitting on benches at the end of the deck. Quatre was standing nearby talking to a red-haired girl who was wearing a bright orange sarong. Heero blinked at the eye-watering combination.   
  
"Really Mr. Winner," the girl was saying, her red-tinted lips twisted in a pout. "He can't just go off all the time! He's never home and his schedule never meshes with mine. Can't you work something out?"   
  
Duo and Heero sat down on the bench beside Trowa and the dark-haired girl. Trowa smiled. "Good to see you two. Quatre's been waiting for you."   
  
The girl next to him dug an elbow in his ribs. Trowa rolled his eyes. "Mr. Yuy- this is my sister Cathy. She's been wanting to meet you."   
  
Heero extended his hand, wondering if the girl was one of the gushing types. She clasped his and shook it firmly. "I'm a huge fan," she said. "I've read all your stuff! I'm the one who made Tro read it. I'm so glad you decided to do the movie!"   
  
"Thank you," Heero replied. "I'm glad you liked them. I wasn't planning on agreeing to the movie, but your brother and Duo had put so much work into it..."   
  
She laughed pleasantly. "I know. They were so excited! I'm hoping they let me do some work on it too! I'm a costume designer," she explained.   
  
"What movie is this?" The red-haired girl had turned away from Quatre and was eying Heero. "You aren't an actor are you?"   
  
"No, I'm a writer."   
  
"Ah, I didn't think you were good looking enough for an actor. For a writer not bad." She put her hand out as if she was royalty. "I'm Flay."   
  
Heero blinked. Flay? As in 'skin off a back'? "Nice to meet you." He took her hand and hoped he didn't have to kiss it.  
  
She took her hand back and he was relieved. "Now, why did Zechs invite you? I know he works with these guys-" she waved her hand at Trowa and Duo. "Are you working on his new movie too? Are you another script writer?"   
  
"Oh no!" Cathy spoke up. "Mr. Yuy is a famous writer! His books are on the bestseller lists!"   
  
Flay shrugged. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't read much. I don't think I've heard of you."   
  
Heero smiled. "That's okay," he said. "My books aren't for everyone. What do you do?"   
  
Flay's eyes widened. Quatre bit his lips, Trowa put a hand over his mouth and Cathy froze.   
  
"Oh, I am sorry, Heero," Duo jumped in. "Flay is a singer. She heads up the band The Seed Pods. She's Zechs' girlfriend, the one he's throwing this party for- I should've told you."   
  
"I see." Heero smiled at Flay. "I'm sorry. I don't listen to music much."   
  
Flay's skin started to turn reddish, nearly the exact same color as her hair.   
  
Before she could open her mouth to speak though, a tall blond man appeared at her side. "Flay, my child, your negative energy waves are out of control."   
  
Flay blinked at him, closing her mouth.   
  
"You need to go recenter yourself. The execs are here tonight, don't forget." Flay took a deep breath, gave Heero a hate-filled glance and took off into the crowd.   
  
The blond man turned and raised an eyebrow at Duo. "You owe me for this Maxwell. You know perfectly well that Flay has to keep her temper- she's already in trouble with the execs."  
  
"I didn't set her off." Duo retorted. "She was just mad that Heero didn't know who she was."   
  
The blond nodded and extended a hand towards Heero. "A fellow music lover I see, nice to meet you."   
  
"Heero Yuy." The eyebrow arched farther up.   
  
"The horror writer? Ah, that's right. Zechs is doing your movie. I'm Genjo, Flay's spiritual advisor." He smiled sardonically. "Or to be more precise, her keeper for the moment."   
  
"How fun for you."   
  
"It pays well." He sighed. "There are times I miss the monastery though." He vanished back into the crowd.   
  
"Spiritual advisor?" Heero asked Duo.   
  
"Yeah, Flay threw a huge temper tantrum in the middle of one of her concerts. Walked off the stage. The only way her record company would keep her is if she promised to control her temper. So she found religion- sort of."   
  
"He has his hands full," Quatre sighed, dropping down on the bench beside Trowa. "I still don't know what the hell Zechs sees in that horrible woman. Do you know she wants me to have him film on location in a way that matches with her tour dates?"   
  
A lovely black-haired woman suddenly appeared before them. "There you are Mr. Winner. Zechs wanted me to be sure you were enjoying the party."   
  
"Now that the musical menace is gone, we're fine, thanks Lucrezia." Quatre smiled at her. "I don't suppose you've given my offer any consideration? I still need competent help and you're wasted as Zechs' assistant."   
  
The woman shook her head and smiled. "Not yet, but you'll be the first to know when I'm looking for a new job." She left and was immediately replaced by three young women who began to talk to Quatre about movie roles.   
  
Some designer who wanted to talk about Milan grabbed Trowa and Cathy; another scriptwriter emerged from the crowd and started talking to Duo about a recently released movie.   
  
Heero watched and listened. The girls sounded like they were ready to do anything to get a part for Quatre's studio, some of their offers were downright blatant and desperate sounding. The designer sounded as if he delighted in ridiculing every recent show, and the scriptwriter wasn't much better.   
  
He sighed and looked out at the ocean. It was beautiful, dark and mysterious, the stars reflected in the dark water, making it look like a liquid sky. He wondered if any of the rest of them had even bothered to look at it.   
  
He excused himself from the group and went looking for the bathroom. On the way there he was asked six times if he was in the movies, eight times what he "did", and once if he was interested in buying something the guy referred to as a 'powdered dream'.   
  
Heero managed to find the food tables, but not the bathroom. He sighed and decided that he'd better quit while he was ahead. He hated parties. He hated the publishing ones he went to where everyone smiled and stabbed each other in the back, but this one was almost worse. You could feel the hopelessness...   
  
He returned to the corner with a plate of food and was welcomed with smiles. The designer and the screenwriter had left, and Trowa and Duo were now talking about the plans for the movie. Quatre was talking to yet another actor, this one male and rangy looking. He was wearing sunglasses, despite the darkness, and his blondish hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A cigarette dangled from his lips.   
  
"Heero," Quatre smiled as he sat back down. "This is Kudo, we were thinking he'd be a good one to play Mary's boyfriend."   
  
"Pleasure," the actor shook Heero's hand. "I read your book. It was a total trip man. I'd ask where you get your ideas, but I think the answer would scare me."   
  
"Nice to meet you." Heero said. Before he could say more, a scream echoed across the patio.   
  
"You clumsy COW!" It was a shriek of pure rage. "Look what you did!"   
  
The crowd parted a little and Heero could see Flay, her face twisted with anger. In front of her was Zechs' assistant.   
  
"I am sorry," Lucrezia said softly, but Flay kept screeching.   
  
"I don't know WHY Zechs puts up with such incompetence! You should be fired for this!"   
  
Heero saw Flay's spiritual advisor in the corner, his hand over his eyes, a smile lurking on the corners of his mouth.   
  
"Flay, my sweet," Zechs pushed his way through the crowd. "You need to relax. It was an accident. You know Lu didn't mean any harm..."   
  
"Oh- sure take HER side!" Flay picked up a glass and threw it at him. Zechs ducked, and the cup sailed his head. Flay screamed in rage and grabbed another cup.   
  
"I think it's time to make a graceful exit," said Quatre and jumped off the deck into the soft sand. Trowa and Cathy followed him.   
  
"Shall we go?" Duo asked Heero as Flay pitched a plate at Zechs.   
  
"I think that's best."   
  
"Kudo?" Duo asked and the actor shook his head. He sat down on the bench Trowa had vacated and took a deep drag on his cigarette.   
  
"Nah, this should be downright entertaining."   
  
Heero followed Duo over the edge of the deck, the sand filling his sandals, as they crept around the edge and back up to the driveway.   
  
"Well, what did you think of your first Hollywood party?" Duo asked as they climbed into his car.   
  
"It was worse than the publishing ones." Heero shook his head. "People are so... desperate."   
  
"You have to remember," Duo said as he started the engine and eased the car out onto the street. "People are fighting for their dreams. Back home they may have been the most gorgeous person in their class, here they are just another pretty face. Here you're made or broken on a single movie, on the kind of press you generate, on the kind of life you live. Unless you're on the top, you're fighting to get there, and once you're there, you have to fight to stay there. It's like being in a pit of starving tigers."   
  
"You don't like it here, do you?" Heero asked after a long moment.   
  
"I hate it here." Duo replied. "And I love it here. I like the work that I do, but at the same time, it's not exactly what I want to do. I take other people's visions and turn them into movies. I can't use my own. I love the energy in this town, the creativity, the people, and I hate the negativity, the way people will do anything to make it to the top. I've seen people make it, and I've seen people destroyed."   
  
He sighed.   
  
"I miss home. I miss the Sound, I miss the rain. I miss being able to take the Mosquito fleet through the Orca Islands..." He shook his head. "But I miss here too, if I went back... and I can't go back."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"What would I do there? Go back to working in a bookstore? That's what I did before you know. I worked at a bookstore, got my first book published... and then you know what happened to the second one..."   
  
"What about the third one?" Heero asked quietly. "Aren't you going to finish it? Try and get it published?"   
  
Duo shrugged. "After the fiasco of my second book? Are you kidding? What publisher would touch me? Plus I didn't really endear myself to the critics with that little stunt of mine. No reviewer is going to look on someone favorably who attacked one of their own."   
  
"You might be surprised," Heero replied. "That guy isn't well liked- and your book is good. You need to at least try..."   
  
"I was burned once," Duo smiled. "I'm more careful of the fire this time. I doubt I'll ever finish it. I have too many other things I need to be doing anyway, and it's not even close to done... that was only the first draft- and it took me two years to get that far."   
  
He shook himself. "Let's get off this topic. Let's talk about tomorrow, I think I have a good game plan in mind, but we'll have to get up early..."   
  
Duo kept talking, things about fast passes, and shortcuts and hidden mickeys. Heero listened, but at the same time he was thinking about Duo's unfinished book. If only Duo had more time to write... and more confidence in himself.  
  
An idea to help Duo formed in Heero's head, and he began to wonder how he could make it happen.   
  
+  
  
The alarm went off early the next morning. Heero blinked at the clock. It had been somewhat late when they had gotten home. Duo had dragged him back to the bedroom, telling him that they needed to get some sleep, and so Heero had pulled off his obnoxious Hawaiian shirt... and then Duo had helped him get rid of the shorts... and it was quite a while before they actually fell asleep.   
  
Duo's arm reached over Heero's shoulder and slapped the alarm.   
  
"Up and at 'em," he murmured in Heero's ear.   
  
"Do we have to?"   
  
"Unless you want to be mobbed by little kids, the best thing to do is go early on a Sunday and hit all the rides as fast as you can." Duo slid out of bed and smiled at him. "C'mon. Take a shower with me. I'll wash your back if you wash mine..."   
  
The shower ended up being a bit longer than intended. Heero protested that it was all Duo's fault. He was the one who dropped the soap. Duo protested that it was Heero's fault for being so distracting in the first place. They were still wrangling good-naturedly about it when they got into the car.   
  
"Good thing we can grab breakfast there," Duo grinned after Heero finally admitted defeat. "I will admit that not only are the rides great at Disneyland, but if you know where to go, the food is good too."   
  
"You sound like an experienced tour guide," Heero teased. "They always know the spots to eat."   
  
"Haven't I demonstrated that so far?" Duo winked. Then he sighed. "Too bad you aren't staying longer- there's lots of other good places to eat out here. Do you... do you think you'll come back for the premiere? Or maybe to visit the set?" Duo's voice sounded hopeful.   
  
"I don't know." Heero said after a moment. "I'd like to. Maybe... if I do you could be my guide again? If you have the time and all?"   
  
Duo's face lit up. "I'd be happy too- if you think you could put up with me again."   
  
"Put up with you?" Heero shook his head. "Isn't that the other way around?"   
  
"No," Duo replied. "I've really enjoyed this weekend with you Heero. You- I don't want you to think I do this with every writer that comes into town, because I don't... you're the first one I've spent this much time with, and I'd like to think that we're friends... or at least starting to be?"   
  
"I'd like to think that too." Heero smiled in relief. "In fact, I've been thinking about that. I want to ask you something, as a friend- and as someone who admires your work."   
  
"What's that?" Duo gave him a puzzled glance.   
  
"I know you don't like it here, and I know you'd rather write your book. I have tons of space at my house, and I'd be more than willing to put you up so that you'd have time to finish. I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to me in any way, nor would I expect anything..." Heero found himself stumbling over the words. "I just... I hate to see your gift going to waste when I can help."   
  
Duo blinked. "What... what are you offering me?"   
  
"I'm offering my resources. You can stay with me, finish your book, and when it is, I'll do all that I can to help you get it published. You won't owe me anything- I'm not asking for..." Heero flushed. "I mean- I wouldn't expect things to be like they have been this weekend. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything like that... but, I want to help you- as a friend... as a fellow writer..."   
  
Duo was silent, and Heero swallowed down the lump that rose up in his throat. Had he offended Duo? Had Duo taken his offer the wrong way?   
  
"That's... amazingly generous of you." Duo said, and his voice was very soft. "I'm overwhelmed... I really am..." He blinked again, and Heero saw a faint wetness in the corner of his eyes. "That you'd think I'd be worth the trouble..."   
  
"Of course you are," Heero said, without thinking.   
  
Duo reached out a hand and squeezed Heero's fingers. "Can I... can I think about it?"   
  
"Of course, take all the time you need."   
  
"Thank you." Duo's fingers squeezed his again.


	8. Chapter 8

Heero joined Duo on the escalator. "Now remember- we're parked on Minnie," Duo said with a grin.   
  
"That just sounds bad," Heero shook his head.   
  
"I know. Now, are you ready for your first Disneyland ride?"   
  
"We're not even to the park." Heero blinked.   
  
"I know." They left the escalator and joined some people standing by a tree. "This is the first Disneyland ride- it's called the Parking Lot Tram."   
  
One of the women they were standing near giggled. "Let me guess," she said to Duo, "it's his first trip here?"   
  
Duo nodded. "Yep, I'm just trying to keep the excitement up."   
  
"I'm just hoping the tram isn't the best ride," Heero said and Duo made a face.   
  
"Just for that, I know what ride I'm making you go on first."   
  
The tram pulled up in front of them and they all spread out on the narrow benches as a cheerful voice told them that they were boarding the Disneyland Tram. The tram got underway and everyone cheerfully ignored the recording and started talking.   
  
"You picked a good day," the woman told them. "It looks like the park is empty so far."   
  
"Yeah," the man with her laughed. "Just us professionals here today."   
  
"I told him that was the best time to come. We can get through all the rides, have lunch and then just enjoy DD for a bit." Duo laughed. "He'll get the full Disney experience that way."   
  
"Are you taking him to the Bayou?"   
  
"Of course," Duo nodded. "That's the best place to take a newbie."   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Let me guess- it's a place to eat."   
  
"It's more than that," the man smiled. The tram stopped. "Hope you two have fun." He followed his wife off the tram and they hurried towards the gates.   
  
Heero looked around. They were across from a row of shops with ticket booths at the end.   
  
"This is Downtown Disney," Duo explained as they headed towards the booths. "Think of it as a cleaned up version of what a city's downtown area should look like."  
  
"So it's a mall."   
  
"Basically, yes. With amazing food courts."   
  
Tickets purchased, they headed towards the gates, which were just opening. There were lines, but they were moving fast, and Duo explained that it really wasn't that busy.   
  
He was right. They walked on to nearly every ride.   
  
Heero enjoyed the park, but he enjoyed watching Duo more. He was animated, happy and excited, pointing things out as they walked through the park.   
  
"Did you notice all the curbs are rounded? It's meant to give you a feeling of security."   
  
On something called the Jungle Cruise, Duo chuckled at every lame joke their skipper made, amusing the three children who sat across from them. In the Temple of the Forbidden Eye, he pretended to translate all the odd markings on the wall into rude limericks, making Heero choke with laughter. When they stood in the Haunted Mansion and all the lights blew out, Duo shrieked in his ear along with the recorded scream, making him jump.   
  
"You are the biggest kid here," Heero told him as they followed the other people to their Doom Buggy.   
  
"Is that bad?" Duo asked as he hopped in the Doom Buggy, pulling Heero along after him.   
  
Heero shook his head. "No. You're making this a lot of fun."   
  
"Why thank you. Now, did you know that this was originally supposed to be a walkthrough ride? The house of a skipper who killed his wife and drowned at sea. Now there's a movie plot that I should make Quatre use..."   
  
As they left the Haunted Mansion, Duo stopped by an odd storefront and spoke with a lady in a Victorian-type costume. He returned with a square card that he tucked into his pocket.   
  
"What's that for?"   
  
"I'll show you. C'mon." Duo tugged him down the imitation New Orleans street and under a brick bridge. "The Pirates of the Caribbean. One of the must sees here at Disneyland!"   
  
They entered the building, looking at the pictures of pirates on the walls and then boarded a boat that began to take them through something that was supposed to look like a bayou. Off to one side were tables and chairs in something that looked like an open-sided Southern mansion.   
  
"There's a restaurant in the ride?" Heero blinked.   
  
"Sure. That's where we're having lunch." Duo tapped the pocket with the card. "I got our reservation and everything."   
  
The boat turned a corner and a skull perched overhead began to mutter about dead men and their tales.   
  
"Isn't this too scary for the kids?" Asked Heero as their boat plunged down a short waterfall and they began to sail past pirate skeletons.   
  
"Nah," Duo shrugged. "It's history."   
  
Once they were off the ride, Duo insisted on a short break. He bought Heero a green-tinted drink and they found a small table to sit at.   
  
"What is this?" Heero asked as he took a cautious sip of the green fluid.   
  
"A mint julep."   
  
"Shouldn't it have rum or something in it then?"   
  
Duo laughed. "In Disneyland?"   
  
"Good point. I retract the question." Heero took another sip of his drink. "You seem to know the park really well."   
  
"Yeah, well, like you this is one of the places I used to hear about as a kid."   
  
"You said you grew up in Washington?"   
  
Duo nodded. "Yes. I was raised by my aunt and uncle. My uncle was a minister in a church up there. We didn't have much, but they were good people."   
  
"Were?"   
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah. They passed away when I was about 11 or so. I bounced around foster homes for a while- got to college on a scholarship." He shivered despite the warm sunlight. "You almost finished? I want to get through Tomorrowland before lunch."   
  
Heero downed the rest of his drink, sensing that Duo wanted to change topics. "Sure thing." Duo gave him a warm smile and got to his feet.   
  
He wondered, as he followed Duo to the next part of the park, if Duo had given any thought to his offer yet.  
  
...............   
  
"So," Duo asked as they sat in the dimly lit restaurant, boats half-full of people floating by, "what do you think of it so far? Despite the lady puking in front of you when we got off Space Mountain."   
  
"And the kid who stepped on my feet in Star Tours." Heero smiled.   
  
"He was looking at the Wookie. You can't blame a kid for being interested in a Wookie."   
  
"My toes can." Heero pointed out. The waitress arrived and Duo insisted on doing the ordering. Heero let him. Duo, in a darkened restaurant, his face lit only by the candles and the dangling lanterns was irresistible.   
  
The waitress left after assuring them that she'd be right back with their drinks.   
  
"You didn't answer my question." Duo pointed out.   
  
"It's a complete fairy-tale isn't it? The real world cleaned up and made fun."   
  
Duo nodded. "I think that's why people like it so much." He shrugged. "It's always good to escape for a little while."   
  
"Or to think about what might have been."   
  
"Is it anything like you thought it would be?" Duo asked.   
  
Heero thought about it for a moment. The waitress returned with bread and their drinks. Duo got another of those green things- Heero refused to consider them a mint julep.   
  
"Yes and no," he answered. "I mean- the magic aspect is definitely here- they go out of their way to preserve the illusion." He waved his hand around the restaurant. "Like here. We are supposedly sitting in an outdoor restaurant at night. I can hear frogs and crickets- though really I know this is a big building and we're inside, I'm still willing to enjoy the illusion they create for me because it's done so well."   
  
Duo nodded.   
  
"And no, because really, nothing could've lived up to what I was expecting." He smiled. "But thanks for agreeing to do this with me."   
  
"It was my pleasure." Duo gave him a warm smile. "So, we've done all the big rides. After we eat lunch do you want to go over to Cal Disney- there's only a few good rides there- or walk around Downtown Disney- or would you like to go home for a bit before I have to take you to the airport?"   
  
Heero looked at Duo, his hair gleaming in the soft light, a mischievous smile lurking around the corners of his mouth, and gave in. "Home sounds good."   
  
The smile widened the corners of Duo's mouth. Before he could say anything, the waitress reappeared with their plates. Heero eyed the batter-fried thing on his plate and raised an eyebrow at Duo. "What is this?"   
  
"A Monte Cristo sandwich."   
  
"It's fried."   
  
"You noticed." Duo laughed. "The faster you eat it, the faster we can go home. You're just wasting time arguing with me about it."   
  
Heero ate it.   
  
+  
  
Duo opened the door of his house and Heero followed him in. Heero looked at his watch. He had about five hours left. He'd have to be at the airport an hour before his plane departed. He opened his mouth to ask Duo when they'd have to leave, but before he could say anything, Duo kissed him.   
  
Then it was all a dizzying tide of kisses and caresses that ended up with him flat on his back in Duo's bed, clothes gone, Duo astride his waist. "Please..." Duo murmured between kisses, "please..."   
  
"Whatever you want," Heero told him, returning the kisses as fast as he could. "Anything you want..."   
  
It didn't take long to prepare themselves, Heero letting his fingers ready Duo as Duo ripped open the plastic package with his teeth, his impatience clearly showing.   
  
A few moments more and Duo was sliding down onto him, slowly and carefully, but with the urgency still underlying it all.   
  
Then it was all motion and sounds, Heero's moans, Duo's pleas, the soft slap of bodies joining.   
  
When it was over, Duo simply sank down and lay on Heero's chest. Heero curled his arms around him and held him tightly.   
  
Time was running out. Duo couldn't go with him today, he knew that logically, not with a house to pack and a job to quit- but would he be quitting and packing? Was he willing to leave all this behind?   
  
"Have you thought about my offer?" Heero asked quietly.   
  
"All day," Duo said. He propped himself up a little and ran his fingers over Heero's cheek. "It was hard to think of anything else- spending the day with you- knowing you were leaving tonight..." He smiled. "You alone are the most tempting part of your offer, do you know that? To be with you all the time, to share your bed..."   
  
"I wouldn't expect..." Heero started.   
  
"I would." Duo kissed him. "I don't think I could be near you and not want you." He sighed. "But Heero... I can't. Your offer is so damn tempting, believe me, I want to take it- but I can't." Heero opened his mouth and Duo put his fingers over Heero's lips. "Listen to me. It's... it would be like cheating. I wouldn't get what I wanted because I worked for it- I'd get it because you pushed for it. It wouldn't be honest." He took a breath. "And- I'd feel like I was using you. Using your connections, living off of you... I can't do that. Even if I somehow found a job back there- and I did think about that, I'd still be using you for your connections... And what if the book flops? Then you've spent all that time and effort on me..." He shook his head. "It would be better if I did it on my own first- don't you see?"   
  
Heero sighed. He did see- and he understood. It hurt though- and not in a way he'd expected. He managed a smile and lifted Duo's fingers away from his mouth. "I do see- but you have to promise me that you'll try. That you'll finish the book and try to get it published. I'll keep bothering you until you do."   
  
Duo's face lit up. "So... you want to keep in contact? That would be okay- to email you and all?"   
  
Heero felt a little bit better. "I'd love that."   
  
Duo nodded. "I promise- and I'll keep you updated on the movie too."   
  
"I'll look forward to it." Duo looked at the clock, then twisted, pulling Heero over on top of him.   
  
"We have a little bit of time left. Once more? Please?"   
  
Heero couldn't refuse him.   
  
+  
  
Heero took his bag out of the trunk. The LAX parking lot was packed full; Duo had been unable to find a spot. Goodbyes would have to be said in the parking-lot beside Duo's double-parked car.   
  
Duo closed the trunk. "You have my email address?" He asked again.   
  
Heero tapped his pocket. "Right here."   
  
Duo nodded. He reached out and pulled Heero into a tight hug. "This was the best weekend of my life. Thank you."   
  
"Mine, too," Heero answered and hugged him back just as tightly. "You know my offer is always open. Just show up on my doorstep, okay?"   
  
Duo nodded against his shoulder. "Okay."   
  
They let go of each other and stood for a moment. Duo leaned forward and brushed a kiss across Heero's cheek. "You'd better get going," he joked, "before I just throw you in the trunk of my car and keep you."   
  
"Don't tempt me." Heero smiled. "Goodbye Duo."  
  
"Bye Heero." Heero took a deep breath and turned his back. He headed towards the building, turning back only once to see the figure by the black car, his braid twisting in the wind raise his hand and wave.   
  
Heero waved too. Then he turned around again and began the journey back to his east coast life.


	9. Chapter 9

Heero was used to being on a plane. He sat beside the window, made himself comfortable, signed things for the crew, got a soda, turned down the offer of headphones for the movie, all the routine things he normally did on a on a flight.   
  
Usually he used his flight time to plot out stories, make notes, read other people's books, anything to keep himself too busy to sleep. He never wanted to have one of his nightmares in a public place.   
  
This time however, he just sat and stared out into the darkness.   
  
He had been dreading this trip. He had expected to hate every minute. He had expected to come home with more nightmare fodder for his books and a resolution never to let Dorothy talk him into one of her 'vacations' again.   
  
He had not expected to fall in love.   
  
It sounded stupid. He'd only just met Duo. They had only spent a few days in each other's company.   
  
People had casual flings all the time right? One night stands, weekends away...   
  
But he didn't like to think of those terms, didn't want to classify his weekend like that.   
  
He had been so comfortable around Duo, enjoyed his company, liked to talk to him, been enraptured by his writings... and then the sex on top of all that...   
  
When he'd asked Duo to join him, offered to help him, he'd come close to begging. It had hurt when Duo had said no, but his reasons had made Heero admire him more even as his chest had hurt at the idea of leaving Duo behind.   
  
He was stupid, he knew it. Developing an attachment to someone he'd just met? Especially to someone like Duo who could have anyone he wanted... foolish.   
  
But he couldn't help it. He hadn't even realized he'd gotten that attached until Duo had said no and his heart had frozen in his chest, only to warm again when Duo had promised to keep in contact.   
  
Delight over what would no doubt be one or two emails was just ridiculous.   
  
He was still brooding when the plane landed. On his drive home he forced himself to think of other things. Dorothy for one- she'd no doubt want to talk to him about the contract and his next book. His sister also needed to be called; it had been too long since he'd talked to her.   
  
His house was waiting for him, exactly the way he'd left it- dark and empty of life.   
  
Heero tossed his keys on the hall table and flipped on the lights. He dropped his suitcase off in the bedroom and made his way to his office. He flipped the lights on in there and hit the playback button on his answering machine as he waited for his computer to boot up. He turned on the stereo, trying to dispel the silence that seemed to echo throughout his house.   
  
"Heero, it's your sister. I know you aren't home, but call me when you get back."   
  
Heero smiled. Of course. A few more messages played- one from his publishers, one from the local news agency, another one from the publishers wondering if he really did sign the contract to make a movie and could he come in to discuss movie tie-ins?   
  
That was fast.   
  
His computer finished booting up and informed him that he had three messages waiting. At a guess, they were all from Sally. She always forwarded those joke emails to him. Sure enough, two of the emails in his box had 'FWD' in the subject line, but it was the third that made him lean forward in his chair.   
  
It wasn't from Sally, and it had 'miss you' as the subject.   
  
He clicked it open and read:   
  
_Hey Heero!_  
  
_I hope your flight was good and all that. I'm hoping too that you were serious about the email thing, because after I dropped you off at the airport I thought of six different things that I wanted to tell you, and three restaurants I should've taken you to- not that I could do that over email, but I can tell you about them, right? And then when you come back out here for the premiere you'll know where you want to eat._  
  
_Of all the things I wanted to tell you, the most important one is that I miss you- which I know is weird because you were only here for a few days, but that doesn't make it any less true. I think I'm going to be pushing Zechs to get the damn movie made so we can have a premiere and get you back out here- or maybe I need to call your agent and ask her to schedule some book tours for you on this coast._  
  
_You just left, but I already miss you and want to see you again- and that sounds trite and bad, but I can't say it any other way._  
  
_Sending this before he can hit the delete key,_  
  
_Duo_   
  
Heero discovered that he was smiling.   
  
He hit the reply button on his computer.   
  
_Duo-_  
  
_I was very serious. I miss you and want to see you again too. Get your book finished so you have to fly out here to the east coast to meet with publishers._  
  
_Heero_  
  
He sent the email and then yawned. He was tired. He powered down the computer and left the office, turning off the lights, but leaving the stereo on, letting the music fill the house with sound.   
  
He reached his bedroom, pulled off his clothes and fell into bed.   
  
Only to wake up a few hours later drenched with sweat, his heart pounding in his chest, throat sore from screaming.  
  
He'd forgotten about the nightmares.   
  
Duo had kept them away, and for a moment Heero considered going to the phone, finding his number and calling him, wanting to hear his voice...   
  
But a glance at the clock told him that it was too late. Duo would be asleep.  
  
Heero forced himself to lie back down, made himself relax.   
  
In a few minutes he'd get up and go to his computer, start to write, transmute the nightmare into another chapter in a book, make it something he could deal with...   
  
He shivered and pulled the blankets tighter. What magic did Duo possess that made the nightmares vanish? Heero thought about how it felt to be in Duo's arms, the soft comfort of a warm body beside him, the sound of breathing in his ears...   
  
Heero fell asleep again.   
  
He awoke several hours later, the dawn's light slipping through his blinds and making him blink.   
  
He sat up and looked at the clock, dazed. How had he slept so long? He'd gone to sleep, had a nightmare, thought about getting up, thought about Duo...   
  
Had just the memory of the other man been enough? What would he do when the memories faded?   
  
He pulled himself out of bed and dug out his workout clothes. A run first, then he'd come home and call people, check his email again, and then get to work.   
  
He found himself in his office though, checking his email before he left. He chided himself for being so stupid, but then felt triumphant when he discovered another email from Duo.   
  
It was short, but it made him smile.   
  
_Heero-_  
  
_I'm working on it. I think though, that we need to consider some vacation times. Really soon._  
  
_Miss you._  
  
_Duo_   
  
Heero typed a quick affirmative reply, and then went for his run.   
  
When he came home, he had two messages on his machine. One from Dorothy and one from his sister. He called his sister first.   
  
"Heero!" Sally's voice warmed the minute he said hello. "I'm so glad you called! Doro said you agreed to a movie deal! What happened to you out in California? Did they put something in your food? I hear they eat weird stuff out there!"   
  
"The weirdest thing I had was a bite of Peking duck pizza," he assured her and she laughed. "Seriously, though, it was a life-changing weekend."   
  
"I'm sitting down, the kids are playing a video game, and I have some time. Tell your big sister all about it." She instructed, and so Heero did. He told her about meeting Duo at the airport and went from there.   
  
Sally was an excellent listener. She always had been, and so Heero often ended up telling her more than he intended. He rarely regretted it. This time, he did some serious editing; he didn't want to get quite that personal with his sister.   
  
"He sounds lovely," she said thoughtfully, when he'd finished. "You know, I was worried when you started- but he sounds very... what would the word be? Reliable? Trustworthy?" She laughed. "As long as he doesn't turn around and sell the story to the tabloids, I might just consider him worthy of my little brother."   
  
"He won't do that."   
  
"I'm sure you're right. I can't believe he turned your offer down though. And it's a pity; he is a wonderful writer- remember- you gave me those books of his to read. It's awful that that horrible reviewer has so much power." Sally sounded mad. "Maybe I need to talk to my editor about it."   
  
Sally worked for a high-profile news magazine. They specialized in digging up stories and exposing the bad guys.   
  
"It wouldn't hurt." Heero agreed. "I'd just like to see him taken down a peg or two. I'm sure Duo's book would do well if it was published..."   
  
"He might have to do it under a pseudonym, but it would be worth a try. Are you going to pull some strings for him?"   
  
"I don't know if I should."   
  
He heard the smile in Sally's voice. "I know he said no, but Heero, it can't hurt to at least try to get someone to look at it. He might send it in and they'd toss it just because of his name. Ask your editors and publishers about it- and Doro too."   
  
"I might just do that..." Heero said thoughtfully. It couldn't hurt just to ask them to look at it. He was sure they would like it once they read it.   
  
"I think you should. I can't wait to meet this guy though. Any chance of him at least visiting?"   
  
"I hope so. He said something about it in his email. I hope I can convince him to make a trip... or I'll go back."   
  
Sally laughed. "If you could hear yourself. I'm glad to hear you sound like this. You've been so lonely for so long."   
  
"Sally-" How did she know?  
  
"You have." She said, her tone suddenly serious. "I hope he's the one for you."   
  
Heero had to think of a reply that didn't give away too much more. "You are too romantic."   
  
"You'll get that way too." Sally chuckled. "Anyway, on to other topics. Doro told me that you have a meeting with her and Une in NY in about a month. Think we could meet up there?"   
  
"I do?"   
  
"You do." Sally laughed again. "Check your calendar."   
  
Heero looked at the one hanging over his desk. "There's no meeting."   
  
"Ah, so she hasn't told you about it yet. Either way, want to meet up? The kids are on one of those camping field trips that week and I want a break."   
  
"I'd love to see you."   
  
"That's the right answer." Sally blew him a kiss over the line. "See you in a few weeks! And then I want all the other details about your Duo."   
  
"What kind of details?" Heero asked suspiciously.   
  
"Oh, I think you know!" Sally laughed. "All the ones you left out!" She hung up, still laughing.   
  
Heero shook his head and dialed Doro's number. He obviously needed to catch up on his schedule.   
  
+  
  
Heero was never sure how he felt about New York. Some visits he enjoyed himself, and other ones left him swearing that he'd never return. He got into town too early to check into his hotel, so he went to a café and plugged his laptop in to get some work done.   
  
His new book was progressing well, but every time he opened the file up, he thought about Duo's book. Was he working on it? His emails assured Heero that he was indeed doing just that, and Heero hoped it was the case.   
  
Checking his email, he discovered another message from Duo. It wasn't unusual, they exchanged emails several times a day, usually about inconsequential day-to-day stuff, but other times they shared stories or bits of writing or things that they had found and thought the other would like. They called each other occasionally, the time zones made that difficult, but Heero didn't care. Duo's voice in his ear was more than worth the hassle.   
  
All the emails and calls did was increase his desire for the other man. He wanted to see Duo, be with him... Heero sighed. He'd like New York a lot better if Duo were here with him.   
  
He emailed Duo back, worked on his book for a bit and then went to check into the hotel.   
  
There was a message from his sister waiting for him when he checked in. She had checked in and was on her way to do an interview. Could he meet her afterwards for drinks?   
  
Heero shook his head. Sally had claimed to want a week away, but of course, if there was an article to do, she would focus on that first. He was glad. Typing up her interview would keep her somewhat busy and less inclined to drag him out on shopping trips.   
  
He hung his clothes up neatly in the closet. He had several meetings with his publishers this week. The movie deal had made them all excited and wanting to talk about how the movie could be used to promote the books. They wanted to talk about his latest book and the book tour. He'd have to show them what he had so far of the new one.   
  
And there was that 'literary reception' thing that his publishers were throwing. Doro had deliberately scheduled this trip so that he'd have to go. He hated those things.   
  
At least Sally would be there. He was looking forward to seeing her again.   
  
+  
  
He walked into the restaurant at the time Sally had told him to be there and scanned the crowded bar for his blonde sister.   
  
He finally spotted her in a secluded corner booth. He weaved his way through the crowd, trying not to bump into anyone. Sally looked up and saw him. She slid out of the booth when he got close to it and gave him a tight hug.   
  
"I'm so glad to see you!" He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "It's been way too long!"   
  
"I'm glad to see you too. Did you finish the interview?"   
  
"Just about!" She said cheerfully. "I'm sorry that I have to do some work this week, but the story just dropped in my lap, and the guy I needed to talk to is only in town for a few days." She turned him towards the booth.   
  
Heero felt his eyes widen.   
  
"I don't think I need to introduce you?" Sally asked with a mischievous smile.   
  
"Duo-" he said and the man in the booth got to his feet, smiling.   
  
"Heero," he replied and hugged him. "Thought I'd surprise you."


	10. Chapter 10

Heero managed to get over his surprise enough to return Duo's hug. "Glad to see me?" Duo asked softly in his ear.   
  
"You have no idea how much." Heero squeezed him tight for a moment and then let him go reluctantly. Sally was sitting there watching after all, with a knowing smile on her lips.   
  
Duo slid back into the booth, opposite Sally, and Heero slid in next to him, close enough to feel Duo's warmth. He was smiling, and he couldn't help it.   
  
This trip had suddenly gotten a lot better.   
  
Sally leaned over the table, that smile still on her lips. "So, we managed to surprise you?"   
  
"Completely," Heero nodded. "So, you're here for an interview?" He asked Duo. That part was a bit odd- usually Sally went to her people, they didn't fly out to meet her. How long was Duo going to be in town? How much time would they have together?   
  
"And other things," Duo turned faintly pink and Sally chuckled.   
  
"Maybe I need to explain," she said. "Do you remember when you first came home and told me about Duo? We talked about that reviewer, remember?"   
  
"Yes," Heero said. "You said you were going to talk to your editor about making a story out of it..."   
  
"And so I did. He thought it was a great idea. The reviewer has way too much power in my editor's opinion- he panned a book that my boss really liked. So it wasn't too difficult to get him to agree when I outlined the story for him." Sally grinned. "I started looking up the writers this guy had attacked and found quite a few. A lot of them, like Duo, had actually started other writing projects under different names or were writing in different areas- and doing very well."   
  
"I'm not surprised," Heero frowned. "I'm sure most of them were very talented."  
  
Sally nodded. "I agree. It would surprise you to learn who some of them are now- one or two ended up on the bestseller lists! But I'll save that for the article!" She smiled.  
  
"Tease," Heero muttered.   
  
"So I was talking to Dorothy," Sally continued, ignoring him. "And she came up with the idea to present a few of these authors to publishers as a way to 'ride' the good press from the article."   
  
Of course- after the article came out people would want to read the authors and judge for themselves, Heero had to admit that was a clever idea. How very Dorothy.   
  
"So she contacted a few that she thought might be interested in getting back into novel writing and then went to a bunch of different publishers to pitch the idea."   
  
"So how many went for it?" Heero asked.   
  
"Well, no one wanted all of the projects- too much was riding on it- the article might not be successful after all! But quite a few were interested in specific writers, so there are several here this week that Dorothy are taking round to different publishers."   
  
Heero smiled. "So, she'll be too busy to go with me, right?"   
  
"Wrong," Sally laughed. "You're still her favorite client, though you might get boosted from that position soon."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
Sally grinned. "Duo here has a meeting with every single publisher she contacted. They were all interested in his book."   
  
Heero looked at Duo, who was now blushing furiously.   
  
"Not every publisher!" He protested.   
  
"Nearly every one," Sally lifted an eyebrow. "You have how many meetings this week? Four? Five?"   
  
That many? Then he'd be here for a few days at least! Heero wasn't surprised by the amount- he'd read most of the book after all and knew it was good. Which reminded him...   
  
"I told you it was good," Heero nudged Duo with his elbow.   
  
Duo nudged him back. "I'm still not sure you didn't pull a string somewhere," he said, his voice slightly teasing, but Heero recognized it for the genuine question that it was.   
  
"Nope, other than complain about that reviewer, all I did was brag to my sister about how talented the screenwriter of my script was. She's read your books too you know." He replied, meeting Duo's gaze evenly.   
  
He saw Duo relax slightly and was glad that he hadn't pulled any strings. Duo wouldn't have trusted him again.   
  
"I wouldn't have called it bragging," Sally teased. "It was more like gushing." Heero tossed a napkin at her and she laughed.   
  
"Speaking of the article," Sally checked her watch. "I need to go get started. Can you get Duo checked in and settled?"   
  
Heero blinked at the abrupt change of subject, realized what his sister was up to, mentally blessed her, and then smiled. "Of course."   
  
"Thanks. I'll see you both tomorrow?" She reached across the table and shook Duo's hand. "It was nice to finally meet you in person, Duo." She slid out of the booth and then leaned over to kiss Heero's cheek. "I really like him. Don't mess it up!" She whispered and then vanished into the crowd.   
  
Heero turned back to Duo, who was still faintly pink. "I'm really glad to see you."   
  
"Me too." Duo replied. "I hope you aren't upset that I kinda dropped in on the party here..."   
  
Heero lifted his hand and touched the back of Duo's with his fingertips. "Didn't you hear me? I'm really glad to see you. Haven't I ended every email and call with 'miss you'?"   
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, but... uh..." He flushed a little more. "I... I've been worried about this trip. I really wanted to see you, and I was worried that it wouldn't be like last time... you know- where we connected so fast? I mean, not that we haven't stayed friends- I think I sent you 20 emails on one day alone, you know... but..."   
  
"Duo," Heero interrupted him, wondering why the other man seemed flustered. Was he really that unsure of himself? Why now? "Let's go get you checked in okay?"   
  
"Okay," Duo smiled back. Heero got to his feet and Duo followed him.   
  
"I left my bag with the bellboy, I didn't have time to do check in," Duo said as they entered the lobby. "My flight was delayed- I barely met your sister on time."   
  
"No problem," Heero smiled. He walked over to the front desk and as Duo gaped beside him, informed the smiling lady there that his friend was going to be staying with him- could he be checked in and have a key? And could they retrieve his friend's bag? He could carry it up himself.   
  
The clerk was helpfulness personified and did exactly as Heero asked. Heero thanked her and then with Duo's bag and key in hand, he led Duo to the elevators.   
  
Duo finally found his voice.   
  
"Are you sure Heero? I mean this is a whole week..."  
  
He was staying the whole week! Heero was tempted to kiss him in the middle of the lobby at that piece of news, but refrained.   
  
"Does it sound bad to you?" Heero asked instead as they got on the elevator. "I mean- you have to stay with me for a week- maybe you would've preferred your own room? I just thought that we'd grab the time together that we could..."  
  
Duo shook his head, making his braid twitch. It was funny to see him so off-balance- in California he'd been so sure of himself... was it because they were in neutral territory, or was Duo nervous about something?   
  
"No, of course not. I'd love to stay with you. I just don't want to get in your way."   
  
The elevator stopped on their floor.   
  
Luckily they were only a few steps away from the room. Heero didn't reply. He merely opened the door, ushered Duo in, closed the door behind them, took the bag out of Duo's fingers and put it in the closet.   
  
Then he turned to Duo who was hovering nervously by the bathroom and smiled.   
  
"I didn't get to greet you the way I wanted to," Heero said simply and kissed him.   
  
Duo's arms went around his waist, pulling him closer as Duo's mouth welcomed him, and Heero reveled in the feeling of Duo's body pressed against his. It had been too long...   
  
"I'm glad you're here," he said again, against Duo's lips when Duo let him. "You won't get in my way. I might get in yours."   
  
Duo shook his head. "Doubt it." He leaned his forehead against Heero's. "I want to talk to you about all the things I didn't write to you about. I want to show you the ending of the book and have you give me your opinion. I want to try out restaurants with you, make friends with your sister, and... does all this sound sappy beyond belief?" He stopped. He was smiling, but Heero saw the badly concealed concern in his expression.   
  
Heero laughed and kissed Duo's chin. "It all sounds like a plan to me. There's just one other thing I want to add to your list- in fact, I want to do it right now."   
  
Duo's mouth touched his collar bone. "And what's that?" Heero captured Duo's lips again, this time, tugging him the few steps to the bed. Falling backwards, he pulled Duo down with him, swallowing Duo's moan as their bodies pressed tight together.   
  
"Guessed yet?" He asked and Duo laughed breathlessly.   
  
"This was on my list too..." His fingers started undoing Heero's buttons. "I just... well, I didn't want to push anything this week, like I said, but I was hoping..." He kissed Heero's exposed chest gently. "I've missed this..."   
  
"Me too." Heero rolled over, pinning Duo underneath him, and pulled off his shirt before he started working on Duo's. Somehow in the unbuttoning, his mouth found Duo's again, and then it went quickly, clothes yanked off, sent flying, hasty preparation, and a fast joining that then slowed down as they both realized they had time to spare... the pace slowed, kisses and caresses were exchanged almost lazily as their bodies rocked together.   
  
Duo moaned when Heero's teeth scraped his throat. "It is always so good with you..." His eyes were half-closed, his body shivering in Heero's arms. "Don't want anyone else..."   
  
The words were soft, but Heero heard them, and he smiled against Duo's skin.   
  
"I don't either..."   
  
+  
  
It was nearly midnight when Heero woke up. It wasn't a nightmare that woke him, nor was it Duo's soft snoring. He'd finally remembered that he had something to do before tomorrow. Something that would incur the wrath of his agent if he forgot.   
  
He slid from the bed and went to his computer. He'd promised Dorothy that he'd look over those contracts before their meetings tomorrow. He pulled his laptop from its case and powered it up. It wouldn't take him long and then he could climb back into bed with Duo. Dorothy always got frustrated if he didn't know the details. Since she was partly responsible for Duo being here, the least he could do was be prepared for the meetings for her.   
  
He was nearly done when a soft noise made him look up. Duo had rolled over and hunched up under the blankets, only the tip of his braid sticking out.   
  
The noise repeated itself, a faint moan that made Heero get to his feet and go over to the bed He lifted the sheets up and squinted in the faint light of the computer monitor. Duo's face was scrunched up. Heero realized that Duo was having a nightmare. Before he could shake Duo awake, Duo let out a soft wail:   
  
"No...!" Heero slid under the blankets beside his lover and shook Duo's shoulder.   
  
"Duo? Wake up!"   
  
Duo's eyes opened, the pupils wide and dilated. He stared at Heero blankly for a moment before recognition flooded his face and he buried himself in Heero's arms.   
  
"You okay?" Heero asked softly.   
  
"Bad dream..." Duo shivered.   
  
"Need to talk about it?"   
  
Duo shook his head no, and shivered again. "Would rather forget about it," he said after a moment, lifting his head for a kiss.   
  
Heero understood. He returned Duo's kiss, pushing him back against the pillows, and helping him forget the best way he knew how.   
  
+  
  
Heero woke up the next morning to find the bed empty. He sat up quickly.   
  
"Good morning," Duo was sitting beside the window, hunched up in a chair.  
  
"Are you okay?" Heero asked. Duo slid out of the chair with a self-conscious smile.   
  
"I'm nervous." Duo sat down beside him on the bed. "I haven't done this for a long time after all. I was just looking out the window and thinking about the last time I was here..." He sighed.   
  
"You don't have to worry." Heero reached out and tugged at Duo's braid. "The book is terrific, and besides, Dorothy will be with you. She eats these publishing guys for breakfast."   
  
"That's always a good thing in an agent." Duo laughed and looked at the clock. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just woke up and started thinking about things..."   
  
"It's okay," Heero soothed. "Why don't we get showered and dressed and then go down for breakfast? We'll try to keep your mind off things, how's that?"   
  
"You'll shower with me?" Duo asked mischievously.   
  
"If you like."   
  
"I'd say that will do a lot to get my mind off things..." Duo laughed for a moment, and then suddenly sobered. "Last night... thank you."   
  
"You helped me." Heero reminded him.   
  
"And you helped me." Duo bent his head, his bangs shading his eyes. "More than you know. I... I have nightmares too. Almost every night... I knew what you meant when you said that you didn't sleep well, because I don't either..."   
  
Heero remembered going into Duo's bedroom the first morning after they'd made love and seeing the neatly-made bed- it had struck him as odd at the time, but he hadn't realized.... And then the way Duo had told him that he'd be awake if Heero needed anything... he should have recognized the signs...   
  
"What are yours about?"   
  
"My family." Duo bit his lip and looked up. "I told you that they died when I was young- that I didn't really remember them..."   
  
Heero nodded. "I remember."   
  
"That was sort of a lie. I do remember them... I remember how they died. That's what I dream about..."   
  
Heero looked consideringly at the young man beside him. "Do you want to tell me about them? You don't have to..."   
  
Duo shook his head. "Not... not this morning. But, yes, later... I think I do."   
  
"Okay." Heero bent his head and kissed Duo's cheek. "Come on. Let's go get cleaned up and get some breakfast. You are going to need your energy to keep up with Dorothy today."   
  
"Is that a statement of fact or a warning?"  
  
"A warning," Heero laughed. "You'll see..."   
  
+  
  
"Good morning!" Dorothy appeared by their table just as they were finishing breakfast. Heero was drinking the last of his coffee; Duo was breaking his toast into tiny pieces. Heero suspected nerves and was doing his best to keep Duo calm with simple talk about things that they might do in their free time.   
  
"Good morning," Duo answered, his eyes widening as he watched Dorothy kiss Heero's cheek and then descend on him. Dorothy kissed Duo's cheek and then sat down in the extra chair, dropping her briefcase to the floor beside her, before she launched into their plans for the day.   
  
"I'm glad to see the two of you up and dressed. Sally said I might need a fire extinguisher to get your attention, but I knew the two of you were professionals. I know you have lots of things you'd like to do together, and I did my best to schedule all of your meetings close together in the mornings so you can get things done with and then go play." She smiled wickedly before she continued. "So Duo, your meeting this morning is with Heero's publishers. That way, you can finish and wait for him in the coffee shop downstairs. I'll show you where it is before I go to Heero's meeting with him. You don't mind meeting me there do you, Heero?"   
  
"No of course not," Heero said, amused at Duo's shell-shocked expression. Dorothy in business mode was practically a force of nature. "Is Une with you?"   
  
"Of course. She's spending the morning with your sister. They want us to meet them for lunch, and then you two can go do whatever you like. Hopefully, that's acceptable?"   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo, who had recovered enough to nod.   
  
"Perfect!" Dorothy checked her watch. "Then you and I need to get going, Duo. Stand up." Duo did so, and she ran her eyes over him. "Perfect. I'm so glad you seem to have a good dress sense. So many men don't." She sighed and got to her feet. "I'll be in the coffee shop when you get there," she told Heero. "Come and find us." She scooped up her briefcase, linked her arm through Duo's and led him away talking at a furious pace. Heero waved when Duo looked back over his shoulder as Dorothy hauled him out through the door.   
  
Heero finished his coffee, still amused. Dorothy was obviously ready to work hard to get Duo's book published. Hopefully her attitude would bolster Duo's and he'd be more relaxed.   
  
He got to his feet and decided to go back to the room for a bit. Once there, he sat down at his laptop but let his gaze linger on the bed as he thought about Duo.   
  
Duo had nightmares too. That explained some of the things in his books...   
  
He had said that he'd explain the nightmares to Heero. That he wanted to tell Heero about them. On one hand, this made Heero happy, because it meant that Duo was entrusting him with a part of himself.   
  
On the other, it just underlined how little he knew about Duo. This time they would have a week together, and there was always email and phone calls, but...   
  
It wasn't enough. Heero wanted more. A lot more. But did Duo?


	11. Chapter 11

Heero stepped into the coffee shop and scanned the tables. No sign of Duo or Dorothy yet, but he was a bit early. He ordered a coffee and found a table.   
  
He hoped it was going well. Good enough that Duo would feel like he was making it again... so that when Heero made his offer again, Duo might take him up on it.   
  
Though really, at this point, he'd move out to the West Coast if Duo didn't want to move East... he'd put up with LA if it meant he got Duo.   
  
How to ask though? He had a week; surely there would be a good time to bring it up...   
  
The door to the coffee shop swung open and Dorothy sauntered in. The smile on her lips was that of smug satisfaction- Heero knew it well. His heart lightened.   
  
Duo, following in her wake, looked stunned. Before he could wonder why, Dorothy caught sight of him and grinned like a shark. "Good offer," she said, which in Dorothy speak meant that it was something that most writers would kill for.   
  
"Really? Did you take it?" Heero asked eagerly.   
  
"Darling, please, we have other meetings this week. We couldn't commit so soon." Dorothy pushed Duo towards a chair. "Wait here until Heero and I come back, okay?"   
  
"Okay," Duo nodded, still looking dazed. Heero, concerned, pushed his coffee over to Duo.   
  
"Drink that. I'll be back as soon as I can."   
  
"Okay," Duo responded again. Heero wanted to sit and question him, but Dorothy had him by the arm and was pulling him out of the shop.   
  
"Relax darling," she said, sounding amused. "He's fine."   
  
"He usually talks more than that."   
  
"I'm sure," Dorothy smiled wider. "And he will again. He's just a bit stunned."   
  
"But why?"   
  
Dorothy stopped in front of the elevators and pushed the button. "I suspect that despite of the fact that you and I both told him that we liked his book, he wasn't really expecting the publishers to like it. He was thinking we were humoring him, and that the offers would be kind of a bone thrown to a dog- something to keep you happy, you see?"   
  
Heero blinked. "He was?"   
  
Dorothy nodded. "I think so. But the publishers made him a very nice offer, and I'm sure we'll see the same at our other meetings this week. He'll get better as the week goes on- you'll see..." She patted his cheek. "Right now though, you need to focus on your meeting, okay? Duo will be fine, stop fretting."   
  
Heero rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not two years old you know."   
  
"I know, but you are so cute when you're fretting over him. I can't help it." She laughed and Heero growled at her. "Now now, don't frown. I don't want you to scare the publishers... yet."   
  
+  
  
Heero didn't remember much of the meeting. His mind kept wandering back to Duo. He'd gotten a good offer- he had to know now that he could make it on his own... was now a good time to ask him? Or should Heero wait until he had heard a few more offers? When the meeting was over, Heero dragged Dorothy out of the offices and down the hallway.   
  
"Heero," Dorothy said as they stood in front of the elevators, waiting for a ride down. "You don't have to hit the button six times." She sounded amused.   
  
"It was only five."   
  
"Right." She laughed. "Don't forget, we're meeting Sally and Une for lunch. Une wants to get a look at Duo."   
  
Heero rolled his eyes at her. "Not if he doesn't want to go..." If Duo was still shell-shocked, Heero was going to take him back to the hotel.   
  
"I'm sure he's fine now." Dorothy assured him. "You get him while I go grab us a taxi."   
  
She was right. Duo was sitting with a paper and a cup of coffee, looking much more relaxed than he had an hour or so ago. Duo looked up from the paper when Heero got close to his table and gave him a warm smile.   
  
"Ready for lunch?" He asked, unable to think of anything else.   
  
"I'm starving," Duo laughed and got to his feet. "Your meeting go okay?"   
  
"Of course," Heero smiled back. "Not nearly so fun as the studio ones though, I have to admit."   
  
"I'll agree with you on that point," Duo opened the door and ushered Heero through it. Dorothy was waiting on the sidewalk next to a cab.   
  
"Ready gentlemen?" She said and slid into the cab. Heero and Duo followed her in as she told the driver: "Times Square."   
  
Heero blinked at the direction.   
  
"We aren't," Heero raised an eyebrow at her as the cab darted into traffic.   
  
"Yes, we are." Dorothy smiled. "We're going to Sally's favorite place," she said to Duo.   
  
Heero groaned. He should've known...   
  
"What?" Duo looked at him.   
  
"My sister is torturing me. You'll see..."   
  
+  
  
Sally and Une were already at a table when they arrived at the restaurant. Sally grinned as her brother sat down beside her and rolled his eyes.   
  
"You had to know I was going to pick this place."   
  
"I knew you'd subject me to it at least once this trip."   
  
"What's wrong with it?" Duo took the chair beside Heero and looked around at the cheerful décor. "I think it looks fun. Is the food bad?" He picked up the menu. "It looks like a lot of fried stuff..."   
  
"No," Heero shook his head. "It's not the food." He raised an eyebrow at Sally. "You want to tell him?"   
  
She laughed. "You need to relax Heero. I'll bet the guy doesn't even work here anymore."   
  
"What guy?" Heero felt a light touch on his knee under the table. He turned and caught Duo's eye. Duo lifted his eyebrows in reply, his hand tightening a little.   
  
"The one that hit on him during our last trip here."   
  
"That wasn't being hit on. He put little messages on the napkins, a flag in my drink, and his number on the bill." Heero pointed out. "That was creepy is what that was."   
  
Duo laughed. "Well, if he tries it again, I'll protect you."   
  
"Gee thanks. That's what she said." Heero nodded at Sally. "And she gave him the number of my hotel room."   
  
"He asked!" Sally protested. "And he was cute."   
  
Duo cleared his throat.   
  
"Not as cute as Duo though," Sally added. "Which reminds me," she leaned across the table with an evil smile, "how did you manage to pick up Mr. Porcupine here? Usually he scares everyone off."   
  
"I plied him with pizza," Duo grinned.   
  
"Pizza?" Une lifted an elegant eyebrow. "Must've been really good pizza."   
  
At that moment the server arrived at their table. Heero was relieved to see that it was not the young man from last time, but an older woman. Duo grinned at him, his hand squeezing Heero's knee again.   
  
After she took their orders and vanished, Sally asked Dorothy about the latest renovations on her home. As the three women chatted, Heero tried to look somewhat interested, but his mind was wandering again, studying the man seated next to him. Duo looked like he was following the conversation, his hand caressing Heero's knee, a faint smile curving his lips. He was more relaxed now, more sure of himself... maybe...   
  
The food arrived, and Dorothy started a new topic of conversation.   
  
"Don't forget," she raised an eyebrow at Heero, "the literary reception is on Thursday night."   
  
"Do I have to go?"   
  
"Yes," Dorothy smiled. "I don't know why you're complaining- all you ever do is stand in the corner and glower at everybody."   
  
"It's not like it's a fun event," Heero retorted. "It's like dining with piranha. All the backstabbing, all the my book sold more than yours..."  
  
Duo chuckled. "I remember those- worse than any Hollywood party."   
  
"You've been invited too," Dorothy told him. "So you can join Heero in the corner if you like- or try to get him to circulate a little- either would be good. Just make sure you're seen and I'll be happy."   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "The things I do for you."   
  
"All because of the things I do for you, sweet." Dorothy smiled at him. "Relax, it's Thursday, it's at the end of the week, and you can leave on Friday morning with a light heart to bury yourself back in the countryside."   
  
Heero didn't snap back. The thought of that flight back on Friday morning depressed him.   
  
+  
  
The women bid them farewell at the door of the restaurant, Dorothy snapping out instructions.   
  
"Two meetings tomorrow Duo- first thing in the morning, I'll come get you. Heero your next one is on Wednesday. Duo has two more that day- you have all of Thursday to yourselves until the reception..."   
  
Sally kissed his cheek. "Dinner with us tomorrow?"   
  
Heero felt guilty. "I can do more than meet you for meals."   
  
"I'll collect you tomorrow for some shopping then while Duo's at his meetings, how's that?"   
  
"Fine," Heero agreed. Sally gave him another kiss and climbed into the cab with Dorothy and Une. Heero turned to look at Duo. "What would you like to go do? Sightsee?"   
  
Duo smiled and leaned close, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I want to find a cab and go back to the hotel room. I've already done plenty of sightseeing here- right now I want to be alone with you."   
  
Heero turned towards the street. "TAXI!"   
  
+  
  
Duo was laughing by the time they got back to the hotel room. "I can't believe you told the guy you'd double the fare if he got us back here in 20 minutes or less."   
  
"And here we are- 18 minutes later- back at the hotel," Heero pointed out as he unlocked the door.   
  
"One might think you were in a rush to get back here." Duo laughed again as he followed Heero inside the room and closed the door behind them. "We have over three days left."   
  
Heero pulled Duo close and kissed him. "It's not nearly enough time," he murmured against Duo's lips when he finished.   
  
Duo gave him a startled look that quickly dissolved into a warm smile. "We'll see if you still are saying that on Friday morning..."   
  
Before Heero could retort that he knew he would be, Duo leaned into him and claimed his mouth again, his fingers dropping to Heero's waist, working on the belt buckle.   
  
Heero gave in for the moment, opening his lips and reaching up to unbutton Duo's shirt.   
  
They took their time undressing each other, moving slowly towards the bed exchanging kisses and caresses, knowing that they had hours together, wanting to make every moment last...   
  
It was hours later when Duo finally called a time out due to extreme hunger and grabbed the room service menu from the drawer beside the bed.   
  
"We're not going out?" Heero asked, kissing Duo's thigh.  
  
"Nope." Duo laughed and ruffled Heero's hair. "That's too long away from the bed."   
  
Heero chuckled. "Good point. Maybe we should just place a standing order for dinner every night."   
  
"Not a bad idea..." Duo scanned the menu. "What do you want?"   
  
"Don't care."   
  
"Ah, such an opportunity, and there's nothing weird on this menu." Duo laughed and tapped the menu with his fingertips. "Pizza and salad, how's that?"   
  
"Good." Heero let his fingers drift up Duo's leg caressingly.   
  
Duo picked up the phone and dialed. "Yes- room 201 please- like to place an order. Yes of course." He sighed and looked down at Heero. "They put me on hold- and their music sucks."   
  
Heero smiled and inched a little further up Duo's thigh. Duo's hand tangled in his hair.   
  
"Don't you dare-" he laughed.   
  
"Just trying to entertain you."   
  
"I appreciate that." Duo shook his head. "But we'll never get dinner if you start."   
  
Heero lifted his head. "What am I supposed to do then?"   
  
An odd expression crossed Duo's face for a moment. Then he shrugged. "If you don't have anything better to do... want to read the end of the book?" The words were rushed as if he half expected Heero to say no.   
  
Heero mentally kicked himself. He should've asked sooner than this...   
  
"Yes please." He let go of Duo and slid out of bed. "On your laptop?"   
  
Duo nodded, his face slightly red. Heero went, grabbed his pajama pants and did a fast clean up first- he knew he'd want to be somewhat presentable when the food arrived.   
  
When he exited the bathroom, Duo was off the phone and had booted up his laptop for Heero.   
  
"It's here..." Duo bit his lip. "You don't have to read it now- the food will be here in about forty five minutes..."   
  
Heero nudged him out of the way and sat down in front of the laptop. "You know I've been dying to read the end," he said, his hand catching Duo's for a moment and kissing his palm. "Thank you."   
  
Duo's fingers squeezed his and then let go. Heero turned to the computer and let himself get caught back up in the world Duo had created.   
  
When he reached the end and reluctantly turned away from the screen, he found Duo sitting at the small table, the food spread out and waiting.   
  
"The food came?"   
  
Duo nodded. "About five minutes ago." He smiled slightly. "The guy who brought it was a bit miffed that you didn't even turn around."   
  
Heero got to his feet. "I didn't even hear him..." He went to Duo's side and pulled him up and out of the chair. "Thank you for letting me read it."   
  
"You're the one that pushed me to finish." Duo was red again.   
  
Heero kissed him, slowly and gently. "It was wonderful. No wonder you have so many offers. You know how rare that is right?" Duo's color darkened, but he squeezed Heero in a tight hug for a moment.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Duo asked, letting Heero go.   
  
"Do I want to know what kind of pizza you ordered?" Heero accepted the subject change and sat down at the table. "There's no duck on it, is there?"   
  
"Nope, they didn't have anything quite that good on the menu." Duo gave him a mischievous smile. "So you'll just have to settle for the works."   
  
"Darn," Heero rolled his eyes and reached for the salad.   
  
Duo just laughed. Heero was glad to see him relaxed again.   
  
"So, you haven't told me how the movie is going," he said.   
  
"I've emailed!" Duo protested. "It's still in development of course- other casting, sets being built, all that good stuff." He took a bite of salad. "Ah- did I tell you that Zechs dumped that diva from hell?"   
  
"Did he? Is he still in one piece?"   
  
"Nearly. He did come in with a band-aid or two-" Duo laughed. "But his new girlfriend is taking better care of him."   
  
"Really? What does she do? She's not another singer is she?"   
  
"Oh no- he's dating his assistant."   
  
Heero paused for a moment, pulling up his memory of the woman's face. "Ah right. She seemed nice- not the throwing things type."   
  
"No kidding." Duo smirked. "I think she's a bit too good for him, but then so does he."  
  
Heero chuckled. "Then hopefully he'll hang on to her tightly."   
  
"Speaking of hanging on tightly-" Duo lifted his eyebrows. "You remember Relena of course?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Remember her bodyguard?"   
  
"The man who didn't talk."   
  
Duo laughed. "That's the one. They're getting married."   
  
"Does he know he has to speak at the ceremony?" That made Duo laugh harder.   
  
Duo continued to entertain him with gossip for the rest of dinner. Heero relaxed back into his chair and let Duo's voice wash over him, storing it up and saving the memory of this dinner together. After Friday who knew how long it would be until they were together again?   
  
After dinner was over, Duo tumbled him back into bed and gave Heero another set of memories...   
  
+  
  
Usually Heero's business trips dragged and he couldn't wait to be home again. But the week flew by with Duo. They spent time with Sally, Dorothy and Une shopping or sightseeing and time on their own making love in their hotel room. There was not one moment that Heero was less than happy...   
  
All too soon it was late Thursday afternoon and they were back in their hotel room getting ready for the literary reception.   
  
Heero had still not found the perfect time to ask Duo to move in with him- or conversely- to ask if he could move to the West Coast. His time was running out and he had to find a way to do it soon...   
  
"I hate these things," Duo made a face in the mirror as he tied his tie.   
  
"So do I."   
  
"So why are we going?"   
  
"Dorothy is making us." Heero smiled. "Plus, it's being given by my publishers who are now your publishers... so we have to go make nice." Duo and Dorothy- well, mostly Dorothy- had decided that Heero's publishers offer had been the best one for Duo. They had gone and signed the papers that morning.   
  
"For how long?"   
  
"A few hours. Just hide out in the corner with me." Heero slipped his tie around his neck.  
  
"And glare at people."   
  
"Exactly." Duo shook his head and brushed Heero's fingers out of the way.   
  
"I have a hard time imagining that," he said as he started to tie Heero's tie for him.   
  
"Imagining what?"   
  
"You glaring at people. You aren't a bit scary you know."   
  
"I beg to differ." Heero lifted an eyebrow. "I once scared one of Une's paralegals so badly that she refuses to even file my papers."   
  
"Really?" Duo grinned. "I will have to ask Une to tell me that story."   
  
"I'm surprised she hasn't yet." Heero left the bathroom and grabbed his coat off a chair. "All ready?"   
  
Duo pulled his coat on and sighed dramatically. "Ready as I'll ever be- promise you won't leave my side?"   
  
"Of course I won't." Heero smiled. "You've survived dozens of Hollywood parties- and quite a few of these kind too I imagine. You'll do it again."   
  
"Yeah, though this time I'm a 'comeback'- wonder if that goes over better in literary circles than in Hollywood ones?"   
  
Heero stopped him right before Duo opened the door. "Don't be silly- you took an artistic break and went out west to work in the glamorous circles of Hollywood. You won awards. You are now condescending to come back and write novels."   
  
Duo kissed him. "You've spent way too much time at these things Heero."   
  
"I know it."   
  
Duo smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go get this over with. I just have to keep telling myself that by this time tomorrow I'll be back home and that I won't have to come out here again for a long time... that should get me through the evening..."   
  
He opened the door, and Heero followed him out into the hallway, heart sinking.   
  
Duo wanted to get back to California- wanted to get away from New York and the east coast... Was he also looking forward to getting away from Heero?


	12. Chapter 12

Heero sighed inaudibly and shifted his glass to the other hand. The moment he'd stepped into the party, he'd been cornered by one of the people who worked for his publishing house. He had no idea what the woman did- other than talk at a high rate of speed. She was going on and on about... something. He'd lost the thread of the "conversation" a while ago and had no intention of even trying to find it again. He just nodded occasionally and that seemed to satisfy her.  
  
Duo stood beside him, his elbow touching Heero's, also apparently listening to the woman, but Heero doubted Duo was listening either. Who would be? What was she talking about now? Deconstructionism? Good Lord.  
  
He caught Duo's eye as the other tilted his head towards him. Duo's lips curved up in a faint smile.  
  
He was nervous again, Heero realized. Duo had worried him when they'd left. Once they were in the cab, Duo had gone silent, staring out the window, his hands clenched in his lap. His unusual behavior had snapped Heero out of his worry over Duo wanting nothing to do with the East or with him. Duo's nervousness over the night to come was more important.  
  
Duo comments about being a 'comeback' finally clicked in to Heero's brain. Authors were just as catty to 'comebacks' as Hollywood was- no doubt Duo had remembered that from his time before. There were sure to be a few snippy people tonight- though hell if Heero was going to let them get away with saying anything nasty to Duo.  
  
He kicked himself for being so concerned about himself that he had forgotten what Duo must be going through. Heero had started talking to Duo, tried to get him to relax by telling him silly things he'd seen at other parties. Duo had relaxed and started talking again, but now... it looked like all that work was for nothing.  
  
"Please excuse us," Heero said, cutting across the woman's river of words. "I see my sister over in the corner, and I need to talk to her about something really important." He grabbed Duo's elbow and they escaped into the crowd.  
  
Duo let out a loud sigh of relief and gave Heero a shaky smile. "Thank god. I was ready to pour my drink down her throat just to get her to stop. What the hell was she talking about?"  
  
"I have no idea, but you're nicer that I am," Heero smiled back. "I was ready to strangle her."  
  
Duo was scanning the room as they moved towards the corner where Sally stood with Dorothy and Une. "I don't see anyone I recognize- I was sure I would..."  
  
"Is that why you're nervous?"  
  
"It's that obvious?" Duo looked dismayed.  
  
"To me it is." Heero squeezed Duo's elbow reassuringly. "I told you, don't worry."  
  
"Won't leave my side right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Duo shook his head and laughed a little. "I sound like I'm two."  
  
"No, you sound like a man who has been to one of these parties before and knows that it's like swimming with piranha. I'm counting on you to stick by me too after all."  
  
"Won't leave your side," Duo promised and then stopped dead in his tracks his arm tensing under Heero's fingers.  
  
"What?" Heero asked and scanned the crowd around them. What had spooked Duo?  
  
The answer was a few feet away- a very familiar face.  
  
Damn it, Heero thought, and then cursed himself for not realizing the man was going to be there. He'd been at all the other parties Heero had attended. What should he do?  
  
He tightened his grip on Duo's elbow and dragged him through the crowd to the corner where the women waited.  
  
"Enjoying the party?" Dorothy asked when they joined them.  
  
"Oh sure." Duo replied in a flat monotone. "It's great."  
  
Sally raised an eyebrow. "Sooo, take it you saw Jerkface over there?" She nodded towards the infamous reviewer and grinned. "Wanna help me get some good quotes for my article?"  
  
"He doesn't know you're writing one, does he?" Heero asked, alarmed.  
  
"No, of course not." Sally replied airily. "All the more fun that way, you see?"  
  
Duo smiled, much to Heero's relief. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Welllll," Sally drawled. "If he just says something to you in my hearing, than I can quote him directly- as in 'I was at a party with Mr. Maxwell and we were approached by Mr. Roth who said...'" She grinned ferally. " You see? The nastier the better!"  
  
"Damn," Duo looked over his shoulder at the reviewer and then at Heero. "I almost want to go talk to him now."  
  
"Don't worry," Heero shook his head. "He'll come over to talk to me. He nearly always does. I forgot about that- it's something I try to block out of my mind in my memories of these events."  
  
"Why does he come and talk to you?" Duo looked puzzled. "He hates your books- I know you told me that."  
  
"He has to come and tell me how much he hates them. Then I point out that they are bringing in more money than he'll ever make and then he storms off." Heero shrugged. "You think he'd just avoid me by now... maybe I'll punch him this time..."  
  
"Then he won't look good in all the tabloid photos he's going to have taken of him soon," Sally scolded. "Unless you hit him in the stomach..." She looked thoughtful. "Or kicked him in the knee..."  
  
Dorothy chuckled. "I feel like thanking him- the prospect of bringing him down has gotten me some really good contracts for my writers. Maybe after the article comes out- I'll send him a fruit basket. What do you think?"  
  
Duo laughed. Sally caught Heero's eye and winked.  
  
"Shh," Une hushed them. "He's spotted Heero and he's on his way over!" In a louder tone, she went on: "So, Sally, you really must go see the new show downtown... something about an insane man at the opera.... So thrilling!!" Heero heard Duo stifle a snort at Une's exaggerated tones.  
  
"Yuy," a hand landed on his shoulder. Heero resisted the urge to smack it off. Instead he turned around, moving out of the man's grip.  
  
"Roth." He said icily.  
  
"Still writing those dreadful things you call novels?" Roth was never one for at least attempting polite conversation.  
  
"Of course!" Heero looked at Dorothy. "How long was I on the best seller list this year?"  
  
"You're still on it," she replied with a catlike smile. "The movie news was a huge boost."  
  
"They aren't making a movie out of one of those things?" Roth frowned. "It can't be profitable."  
  
"On the contrary," Duo spoke up, much to Heero's surprise, "with the tie ins and ad placements- the production costs are already covered."  
  
Roth's eyes widened as he looked at Duo. "You? What are you doing here?"  
  
Duo glanced at Heero. They didn't want to give away the real reason after all. Heero jumped in. "I brought him. Duo wrote the screenplay for the film. My publishers want to publish the screenplay, so I brought him out here to talk to them."  
  
"You're a screenwriter now?" Roth sneered. "How fitting."  
  
"Thank you," Duo smiled irritatingly. "I like it."  
  
"You could've been big- pity you had to be stupid. If you hadn't turned me down you wouldn't be writing second-rate screenplays for hack writers."  
  
"Trust me," Duo's eyes narrowed. "I don't regret a thing. Some things are just not worth the price."  
  
Roth bit back a snarl. "Wouldn't have mattered- I still would've panned your book. I'm sure you aren't any better at fucking than you are at writing."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't know if I was if your knowledge of that is as limited as your knowledge of literature." Duo countered. Dorothy laughed and Roth turned, ready to stalk off.  
  
Heero caught his arm for a moment. "Just so you know," he murmured in Roth's ear, "he's amazing." He let Roth go and hid a grin as the man nearly stumbled in his haste to get away.  
  
Dorothy was shaking her head as Une and Sally tried to stifle their laughter. Duo looked at Heero and shook his head. "If we weren't in public, I'd kiss you for that."  
  
"I'll hold you to it later." Heero tried to look apologetic. "It was a bit childish of me..."  
  
"True, but I found the whole thing very satisfying." Sally whipped out a recorder from her pocket. "And I have it on tape so I can get those quotes word-perfect..." She dropped the recorder back in her pocket and winked. "I think I will circulate a little and see what other quotes I can get about our Mr. Roth..."  
  
"I think I know who you need to talk to," Dorothy smiled. "Let's go mingle."  
  
Once the women left the corner, Duo and Heero were joined by a group of editors. They were followed by some of the PR people... who were followed by another group Heero recognized but couldn't remember what they did.  
  
It was hours later when he finally managed to get himself and Duo free and out the door.  
  
"I thought you said no one bothered you at these things," Duo teased once they had found a cab and were on their way back to the hotel.  
  
"Usually they don't. It must have been you." Heero smiled back. It had been. With Duo beside him he just couldn't work up the needed mindset to glare properly- besides, the other man had the groups eating out of his hand with stories about Hollywood. Heero had enjoyed just standing back and watching.  
  
Duo checked his watch and swore softly. "It's later than I thought. What time does your plane leave in the morning?"  
  
"Six-thirty," Heero frowned as he checked his own watch. Time was definitely running out.  
  
"Mine's six. At least we can go to the airport together."  
  
"Doro's coming to pick us up," Heero remembered. "Sally's flight is leaving around the same time so she said that she and Une would drive us to the airport in the morning. I think they're coming to pick us up at four thirty or so."  
  
"That's nice of them." The cab stopped in front of the hotel and they climbed out. Heero paid the driver and then allowed Duo to pull him into the hotel.  
  
Heero had to hurry to keep up with Duo's pace. "Why are we going so fast?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Duo slapped the button for the elevator and grinned at Heero. "I don't want to waste any of the time we have left!"   
  
Heero nearly said that they could have more time, lots of time- he wanted to outline his plans to Duo, try and convince him once again...  
  
But the elevator doors had opened and once inside, Duo pinned him up against the wall, his breath hot on Heero's cheek. "You can sleep on the plane right?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he kissed Heero fiercely, pushing him against the cool wall of the elevator, demanding a like response as the car moved upwards.  
  
Once they reached their floor, Duo released him long enough only to get down the hallway and open the door.  
  
Heero wanted to go slow, wanted to savor this time- who knew how long it would be until they were together again?  
  
But he couldn't go slow. Not with Duo's hands impatiently tugging off his clothing, Duo's mouth on his throat...  
  
He moved them back towards the bed, falling, bringing Duo with him, sliding his thigh between Duo's knees, catching Duo's mouth with his, trying to show him without words how much he needed the other man...  
  
Duo's legs wrapped around Heero's waist, his lips opened willingly under Heero's, his hands slid down between them and Heero gasped.  
  
"Can't wait..." he murmured against Heero's lips.  
  
"Slower..." Heero tried.  
  
"Next time!" Duo's caresses turned demanding and Heero gave in...  
  
........................  
  
The alarm went off too early. Heero dragged himself out of bed, pulling Duo along with him to the shower where they stood sleepy-eyed under the spray, exchanging kisses as they washed hastily.  
  
Then it was confusion, bags packed quickly, Dorothy rapping on the door, the ride to the airport in a car full of drowsy people and the scent of coffee. Une was the only one who seemed truly awake, which was good, Heero reflected, because she was driving. She got them to the airport, sorted their bags, pointed them to the gates and prodded her sleepy partner into saying goodbye when it looked like Dorothy was ready to fall asleep against a newspaper kiosk.  
  
Sally's flight left first. Heero and Duo walked her to the gate where she hugged and kissed them both before heading towards the boarding ramp, a large cup of coffee in one hand.  
  
"I'll send you the rough!" She called as she vanished down the ramp.  
  
Heero waved his cup carefully back at her. "Have a good flight!"  
  
Duo looked at his watch. "My flight will be boarding soon. Walk me down there?"  
  
Heero noticed that Duo's pace seemed slow as they walked towards his gate and wondered if it was exhaustion- or something else.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," he said quietly, watching Duo's face carefully.  
  
"Even after spending a whole week with me? Not looking forward to some time to yourself?" Duo sounded like he was trying for a light tone.  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's shoulder and stopped, making the other man turn to look at him. "No. A week wasn't enough."  
  
Duo smiled faintly. "Not for me either."  
  
"My offer is still open you know."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Really- though I was thinking that it wouldn't be fair to ask you to give up your whole life... I wouldn't mind moving West if you don't want to go East. Or.. we could go back and forth between to the two. Or somewhere in the middle..." Heero stopped himself.  
  
"Heero... I..."  
  
At that moment the intercom announced that flight 242 to California was departing soon and that all remaining passengers needed to board the plane.  
  
"Damn it." Duo swore. He dropped his bag and grabbed Heero in a tight fierce embrace. "I'll call you okay? I want to talk about this..."  
  
"Call me the minute you can," Heero hugged him back and then let go. Duo scooped up his bag and ran for the gate.  
  
Heero watched him vanish down the ramp and then went to meet his flight, his heart considerably lighter than when he'd arrived at the airport.  
  
+  
  
He knew there was no way Duo could've called him already- Duo had a longer flight home and a longer drive to the airport. But he still checked the message machine when he got home, still signed on to his email account. There were no messages yet of course, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
He unpacked his clothes, started a laundry load and then went to sit at his desk. Hopefully Duo would call today... it would be a few weeks before either of them could move... unless they planned to keep both places... Duo still had his job though...  
  
Heero forced himself to stop. Duo hadn't said yes yet. He'd only wanted to talk about it. That might not mean he was willing to move in- or have Heero move in with him. Maybe he didn't want to rush into things... they hadn't known each other all that long... but...  
  
His doorbell rang.  
  
Heero frowned. Who could that be? He got up from his chair and headed towards the door. He hadn't ordered any groceries yet; he's stopped his mail and paper for the week...  
  
He opened the door without looking through the peephole, half-expecting it to be one of the neighborhood girls selling cookies...  
  
The man on his doorstep smiled widely. "Hey- you did say I could just show up on your doorstep."  
  
"Duo?" Heero managed. Was he hallucinating?  
  
Duo nodded, his braid falling over his shoulder as he scooped up the bag by his feet. "Going to invite me in?"  
  
Heero stepped backwards and Duo followed. "Why...? How...?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you all week about that offer of yours... I just kept getting so nervous... and when you first made it I knew it was to help me out... but my book was finished and I wasn't sure..." Duo shrugged. "I'm an idiot, I know, I should've said something- you made the offer first after all... but I was a coward- and then in the airport you said that- and I was so glad that you still wanted me with you. I got on the plane and realized I was going the wrong way. So I got off and I bought a ticket since your flight had already left... and here I am." He gave Heero a shy smile. "I know you weren't thinking right away, but I can work on screenplays from here, and you did say you didn't mind sharing coasts and houses and will you please say something because I'm feeling like an idiot..."  
  
Heero reached out and slid his hand into the base of Duo's braid, pulling him into a brief kiss, halting his flow of words.  
  
"Welcome home."


	13. Epilogue

Heero shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It wasn't the flight that was making him nervous- over the last year or so he and Duo had made several trips out to the West Coast and back, trying to find a comfortable balance between their two homes. It was the reason for this trip that was making him nervous. The movie was finally finished- the premiere was tonight.   
  
He was not looking forward to sitting through it.... But he had to go to the premiere. It would look odd if he wasn't there, he knew that. His fingers clenched the armrest as he looked out the window at the clouds.   
  
Duo reached out a hand and placed it on Heero's. "It's going to be okay," he said softly.   
  
"I still don't understand why I have to sit through the movie- can't I hide out in the back of the theater?" Heero tried to keep his tone light. Duo wasn't fooled.   
  
"Because you have to be able to answer questions about it afterwards." Duo's fingers tightened on his. "You'll be fine. You haven't had a nightmare in months..."   
  
"Only because you've been there. When you were off on that book signing tour..." Heero bit his lip. That hadn't been a good time.   
  
"I know," Duo lifted their hands, brushed Heero's knuckles with his lips. "It was bad for me too. Think how many times I had to call you in the middle of the night..."   
  
It was Heero's turn to squeeze his lover's hand. "I know... and I know that I'm being silly. What happened to me was a long time ago- I should be able to let it go..."   
  
"Heero." Duo used his free hand to pull Heero's head close to his, resting their foreheads together. "What did you say to me when I told you that I should be over my family's deaths?"   
  
"That's not the same-" Heero protested. "You saw..." he cut the words off, inwardly smacking himself. The last thing he wanted to do was bring that memory to the forefront of Duo's mind. "My uncle... just had some very bad ideas about how to discipline a child."   
  
Duo sighed again, clearly not agreeing, but also not wanting to bring up Heero's memories anymore than the movie already would. His fingers caressed the nape of Heero's neck. "Maybe we should've taken Quatre up on that advanced screening," he said, returning to the original subject. "We should've come out earlier, instead of on the day of the premiere..."   
  
"You had that TV interview," Heero reminded him.   
  
"I could've tried to reschedule it." Duo frowned.   
  
It wasn't an easy thing trying to keep their schedules coordinated all the time, Heero thought. Dorothy had recommended that they start using an assistant. He'd dismissed the idea at the time, but now... well, he'd call her once they were on the ground. She was already in LA with Une hammering out some details with Quatre's studio over the next movie. Heero thought they should wait to see how well this one did first, but everyone seemed confident in it. Except for himself of course...   
  
He took a deep breath, summoning a smile for his lover. "It will be okay. We'll just sit in the back row, right by the door. And if I dash out... well, think of the publicity! People will flock to see a movie that scared the writer." He squeezed Duo's fingers again and then let go, leaning back into his seat. "We're almost there."   
  
Duo let him go, a faint line forming between his eyebrows, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned back in his own seat and scooped up a magazine from the pouch in front of him. "Did you see this?" He asked, handing it to Heero with a faint smile.   
  
"What?" Heero looked at the magazine. It was a gossip rag, and not one of the better ones.   
  
"Go look at 'contributing writers....'" Duo smirked.   
  
Puzzled, Heero did so, letting his eyes scan the list of names. There was a familiar one right at the end... but it wasn't...? He looked at Duo. "This isn't?"   
  
"Oh yes. Our dear Mr. Roth is now a caption writer," Duo chuckled. "I told you'd he'd find another job in publishing somehow."   
  
"I'm frankly amazed they even gave him a job." Heero rolled his eyes. "Unless they thought his notoriety would give them some more readership."   
  
"Well, you have to admit Sally's article did start a little swell of publicity for him."   
  
"A little swell?" Heero arched his eyebrow. Sally's article was the match that lit the explosion. Once it was published more and more people- not just writers, but hopeful critics and others in the industry had come forward to share their stories. Roth himself had been besieged with reporters; some of the people he'd made his offers to had filed sexual harassment suits. The major media had picked up the story with all of its vengeful enthusiasm and shook it until the next scandal broke. "You have a talent for understatement."   
  
Duo slipped the magazine back into the holder with a smirk. "I know. I should be more grateful- it did help with my book sales."   
  
Heero lightly slapped him on the back of his head. "Hardly. If your book was a flash in the pan kind of thing it still wouldn't be on the bestseller lists." He smirked. "Something that I'm sure Quatre will want to talk to you about..." Quatre had mentioned something of the sort when he'd talked to Heero last week. Heero suspected that there would be a mini-ambush sprung on Duo sometime during their stay.   
  
Duo gave him a suspicious glance. "Do you know something I don't?"   
  
Before Heero could answer, the flight attendants came over the loudspeaker and advised the passengers to prepare for landing.   
  
Crap. He tried to push aside the thought that once they landed they'd be closer to the start of the movie... He needed to take this in steps. Focus on getting off the plane, calling his sister- Sally and her family had arrived in California earlier in the week so that they could take the kids to Disneyland. Maybe tomorrow he and Duo could join them there.   
  
That was it. Focus on other stuff....   
  
"Back home," he said to Duo with a smile as he belted his seatbelt.  
  
"Hm," Duo nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about that."   
  
"What?" Heero felt a slight rise of panic. Duo couldn't mean...   
  
Duo knew him too well. "Don't look like that. I told you when I moved in you were stuck with me- that hasn't suddenly changed." He sighed. "I like California and all, but since we have been dividing up our time between the two coasts... I was thinking I wanted to move up mine a little."   
  
"Seattle," Heero guessed. It was Duo's hometown after all.   
  
"Yeah. When we were there for that signing I realized how much I missed it. I didn't want to say anything, but Quatre has those new guys to do the scriptwriting work, and we don't really need to go back and forth anymore... I'd miss the guys and some of the stuff..." Duo huffed out a breath.   
  
Heero thought about it as the plane began to descend. Chances were that Quatre would talk Duo into the movie- and Duo would want to spend some time working on it with his friends. Plus there were things about California that he'd come to appreciate...   
  
"Why not just get another place up there?" He asked.   
  
"Split our time between three?" Duo lifted an eyebrow. "Doesn't that seem excessive?"   
  
Heero shrugged. "It's not like we have to spend time in all of them equally," he pointed out. "Just move when we want a change of scene. Besides- I've gotten a bit fond of California."   
  
Duo laughed. "It's the pizza, isn't it?"   
  
"And your friends." Heero rolled his eyes at him. "Crazy as they are, I do like seeing them you know. Besides, we can always see how it goes. If it turns out we spend less time in one place, we can sell whichever place that is- right?"   
  
Duo considered that for a moment. "I guess you're right." He smiled. "I like that idea- I just didn't want to drag you around all over the place..."   
  
Heero smiled back at him. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay." Duo's smile warmed even more and Heero realized that he wasn't worried about the movie anymore. Duo was with him, so he'd be okay.   
  
(end)


End file.
